promises of lies
by LightShadowsh
Summary: Kai and Tison are together.Tyson who loses the championship breaks a promis he vowed to Kai out of jealousy. Tyson x Kai... my first fic.WARNING: Kai suffer. flams are welcom and rating has changed.
1. Chapter pro

Promises Of lies

**Promises Of lies**

Pair: Tyson x Kai (that means it's yaoi male x male relationship)

Summary: Tyson and Kai are couple. Tyson who loses the championship breaks the promise he vowed for Kai out of jealousy.

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade… guess you know that --

Prologue:

Tyson came back home late after he spent the night with Kenny, Ray and Max. he expected Kai to be awake, but found him already asleep in his pajama. He smiled and laid beside his lover… _how come I never recognized that the cold appearance was jus a mask before I see those scars?_

Flashback…

Kai was trying to clean the scars he got because of the beating from the abbey… it was a while ago but the scars refused to disappear. Too busy in his work, he didn't hear the door open.

"oh my god, Kai what's this?"

Tyson saw how confused Kai was… he never saw such emotions in these crimson eyes… Kai tried to use his arms to cover his chest wounds and looked away… was he ashamed of his injuries? However, Tyson said nothing before he close the door. Then.

"hhow did you get that, Kai?" Tyson asked quietly.

"Boris. Tyson don't go further… I am not able to answer more"

Tyson nodded "I understand!" Kai eyes widened and Tyson smiled "sit own, I have a herbal medicine Ray gave to me when I fell downstairs… really Kai that thing is like magic… one week and there was no scars!" he said suddenly getting excited at the last part bringing a smile to Kai's face, who sat letting Tyson treat the wounds on his back. Then he remembered something

"by the way Tyson"

"knowing you wont say thank you then I know what do you want…" Tyson interrupted "you want me to keep my mouth shut and not to tell the others. Right?"

Kai nodded "um! And Tyson?… thanks!" his voice was soft that Tyson smiled and hugged him from behind

"anytime Kai… anytime!"

…End flashback…

It was the beginning… when Tyson started to know Kai better… they started to understand each other until Tyson confessed his feelings to Kai, surprised that Kai returned the feelings.

Tyson watched Kai sleep peacefully and smiled… he touched that delicate cheek with his fingers then, sleepy crimson eyes opened lazily… Kai looked at Tyson questioningly, but Tyson only smiled gently… his eyes softened when Kai kissed the hand on his cheek and smiled at Tyson.

"I love you too!" Tyson whispered but Kai was already back to sleep.

_You had enough pain Kai… I promise… I'll protect you…forever…_


	2. Chapter 1

Promises of Lies… who thought I will think of a second chapter… I myself didn't think about it… knowing how lazy I can be… but well, this is chapter1… enjoy…

Hey every one… this is chapter 1… I updated soon as I promised… I never break a promise.

Disclaimer: I own Beyblade? Not a snowball chance in hell.

About the review:

**Sonata Hirano : **My dear friend… you were the first one who reviewed… and yes, you are right… I have some spelling and grammar mistakes. Thanks for offering me your help… you've always been a great friend. I'll need that help anyway later.

**Tenshi of Freedom, Cheese Grows on Apples **and **Sakura-Firefly: **thanks. And here I updated.

**Promises of Lies… Chapter 1:**

_you had enough pain Kai… I promise… I'll protect you… forever…_

_**never give promises you cant keep**_

2 months ago:

Kai was sitting smiling softly, thinking about his secretly lover, Tyson. The boy who came everyday to treat his wounds on his back and chest without complaining. However, a hand cut his thoughts and he looked to see Rei smiling "I know you wish that the blitzkrieg boys are here, but try to have some fun."

Kai nodded to Rei "don't worry! I'll be fine."

"hey Rei! Stop worrying about him. He has no heart to even feel what you are doing!" Rei wanted to say something to Johnny but was stopped by Kai

"let him say what he please Rei. He has no brain to know what he is saying."

Johnny stood angrily "what was that? son of a bitch!"

"Johnny!" Robert tried but Johnny ignored him.

"you're saying that I have no brain… but at least I can think enough before I leave my team, while others did it twice!" Kai glared, but it didn't affect him "why are you looking at me that way HIWATARI? Truth hurt, eh? But I'm right I guess!"

Max looked at them "Johnny please stop! Let us have a nice dinner"

"what? Cant you handle the truth? The things I said was right wasn't it?" Johnny looked around and found nods from 'All Stars' team and 'majestic' team.

"cant argue with that. But enough is enou wha?" Hitoshi was surprised when Kai stormed out without saying a word. "oh boy!"

"Kai what's wrong?" Tyson asked carrying a tray of food to the dinning room. But Kai didn't replay and left the house. Tyson who wasn't there at the fight got worried and left looking for Kai.

"KAI! Kai for god sake answer me!" he shouted… then he found a figure laying on the grass. Tyson smiled softly "Kai?" he got closer trying to have a bitter look at Kai who was laying on his side, hiding his face with his arms.

"Kai? Do you hear me?"

"leave me alone!" his voice was cold but Tyson noticed the quiver in it.

Hitoshi who followed Tyson didn't notice it. He wanted to say something but stopped when he heard a sob. "L leave me be!"

"oh god Kai!" this time it was Hitoshi "Kai. I I didn't mean it!"

Tyson got closer and pulled Kai into a sitting position. With one hand on Kai's chin, he pushed it upward to see Kai's tearstained face. Never in his life saw Kai like that. "you know Kai… I hate seeing you look sad. Please stop!"

Kai swallowed and answered "do you do you think that I am heartless?"

Tyson shook his head "no! you're just too shy to open up."

Kai pushed Tyson off himself gently "I am not shy!"

"Oh yes you are!" Tyson pulled him closer.

"noo I am noot!" Kai whined.

Tyson couldn't believe this new discovered side in Kai. He couldn't hold himself… without thinking, he wrapped his arms around Kai to prevent him from moving and crashed their lips together.

Kai's eyes widened, and there was a deep blush on his cheek, but then he closed his eyes and responded to the kiss. When Tyson pulled away

"so you feel the same way I feel?"

Kai nodded

"I love you Kai!"

"I I love you too. But not when you say I am shy!"

Tyson laughed an took Kai inside the dojo.

Since that day, everybody knew that Kai and Tyson were together.

Tyson opened his eyes but didn't find anyone beside him. He left the room and found Kai and Hitoshi drinking some coffee

"good morning Kai, Hitoshi!" he greeted and Kai nodded.

"morning Tyson!" Hitoshi said.

"Tyson! Are you ready for the finals?" Kai asked and Tyson nodded.

The finals are about to begin and the rules are that only the captain of every team is the one who is supposed to duel. And Tyson now is the captain.

After betraying the team in the first tournament, Kai refused to be a captain. Saying that Tyson was a good one

I'll prove to everyone that I am the champion, and Kai will love no one but me!

True that everyone was talking about Kai loving Tyson for him being a champion, and Tyson couldn't help but to believe it. But it didn't matter as long as he was a champion… he'll be loved by Kai no matter what.


	3. Chapter 2

Wow, this cant happen

Chapter 2 guys… I don't know. I am really not satisfied with my work… I really need advices.

Disclaimer: I feel so stupid every time I say I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE.

Thanks to: **Sonata Hirano, Sakura-Firefly, Cheese Grows On Apples, Tenshi OF Freedom** and **NecoDee **

And **Steve:** you think I should try better? You know you are right… but this is my first fic. And I need help… if you don't like it, say its bad I respect it… (I respect that you said I should try harder) but how? and what exactly that need improvement? Or is all my fic bad?

**Promises of lies… chapter 2**

_"you know Kai… I hate seeing you look sad. Please stop"_

_**Sometimes it's hard to keep the pain inside and we cant stop crying over our pain**_

That new guy in the tournament was good… hell he defeated Tala!

That's what Tyson thought there when he looked at the bladers.

Tala at first was annoyed that he lost against an amateur. But with his friends beside him he got better. Specially when Kai insisted that that new guy was no an amateur, but a very skilled blader. And he damn proved that.

Tyson now is going to duel him after his match with Brooklyn witch he won.

Flashback:

"Tyson! You won your match!" Brooklyn said smiling. Tyson felt creepy toward that smile. He saw Brooklyn smile like that in the previous tournament. Brooklyn smiled as if nothing was wrong in this world… the smile was nice, but Tyson feared of the things behind that smile. Last tournament Kai suffered enough because of Brooklyn and Tyson vowed that he'll protect Kai.

"congratulations. Tyson!" Brooklyn said as if he didn't care about his defeat. Weird! Didn't he feel worse the last tournament when Kai defeated him?

"thanks I guess! You also did well!" Tyson said, fighting that creepy feeling. Maybe, MAYBE Brooklyn changed to the better. At least every one deserve a second chance

Brooklyn smiled more, but was a soft smile "thanks, but I was congratulating about you and Kai. Are you sure that you can be together? I mean he suits Ivanov more!"

"do you mean that I don't deserve him?" Tyson said sending a glare toward Brooklyn.

"no offense!" Brooklyn said holding his hands up slightly "really I didn't mean it. It just that it wasn't expected. I mean Kai is just different from you, but you proved that opposite attract… anyway, congratulations!"

Tyson nodded. If that was what Brooklyn thought, then it was fine. Hell he even heard worse. Lots of people even said that Kai actually loves Tala. But caring for his reputation, dated the champion witch was Tyson. Even he himself thought that.

Kai and Tala just suit each other. But I cant help but love him. Hell I feel myself fly every time he says that he loves me. Even if I know it was just a lie he then shake his head but if I was the champion in this tournament also, Kai still will be mine

"thanks Brooklyn!" he said and left to see the next duel. Which was between Tala and Mark. The new talented blader in the tournament who managed to reach the finals without loosing for once. I wish for Tala good luck

… End Flashback…

And Tala lost. The duel was fast and simple and Mark made Tala look like an amateur. Now Tyson is going to duel him. He never underestimated any opponent but still, being a champion for three years made him self-confident that match I'll win for sure

A hand interrupted his thoughts and he looked to find Kai smiling at him "good luck Tyson!"

Tyson smiled back and nodded "thanks. I love you Kai! Cheer for me huh!" Kai nodded.

That was another reason why he thought Kai loves him only because he's a champion. The dual haired blader never said 'I love you' back. True a lot of his action proved his love, but Tyson couldn't help but wonder if it was because he had a hard childhood or because he loves Tala more?

quit being an idiot Tyson! He loves you and you love him. That's what matters

He stood in front of Mark. The boy appeared to be at Hitoshi's age. there was a big smirk on his face. His eyes were red… but Tyson was paying more attention to the mark under his right eye… Tyson thought that the guy looked handsome with his red eyes and purple hair tied to a pony tail. But that smirk made him look… evil.

"are you ready Kinomiya?" Mark asked "you should give me a good battle, or you'll lose. I cant promise that I'll be easy, and you saw what a good blader I am. So if you wish to keep Hiwatari for yourself then you have to win. Or he'll be in Ivanov arms"

"Who said that Kai loves Tala? He loves me. If he loved Tala, then why would he bother to stay with someone other than the person he loves?" Tyson replayed.

"oh poor little Kinomiya! Are you really that blind in your love that you don't see the truth?" he said "I'll tell you. If Kai was a very private person who loves quiet places and quiet people, then why would he bother to stay with you? If Kai always berated you for your eating habits, then why would he want to stay with you? Because you're nice? Well apparently that there are a lot of nice people… like Ray, he's nice. And instead of eating Kai's food, he can cook food. Because you're handsome and strong? You're not the only one. He can go to Tala. He's handsome, strong and he was raised with him, so they understand each other perfectly!"

The way he said all that with that mucking tone made Tyson lose control

**"shut up! You are here to duel, not to talk about my relationship with Kai!" **he shouted.

"I just wanted to warn you" he raised his blade "I'm not going to be easy!"

LET IT RIP

Some how, and without knowing why… Tyson felt like he's loosing something or someone important.

_You had enough pain Kai…I promise…I'll protect you…forever…_

' I will not loose you Kai… I cant loose you!'

Chapter two finishes here… please guys, I need your help.. I am happy with my work. Should I continue or stop?

Anyway… review… even flames I won't mind it… actually I believe that I should respect every single review because it's my way to a better writing.

See you soon.


	4. Chapter 3

Humm… chapter 3 I guess… yup, it's chapter 3

Humm… chapter 3 I guess… yup, it's chapter 3

Disclaimer: you know that I know that you know that I don't own Beyblade.

Thanks for everyone who reviewed… really I appreciate it… before I post this story I was afraid that I will be a loser… but I guess I am not really very bad… but then again, its all because of you guys. If it wasn't for you, I'd be just a stupid loser… thanks for reviewing…

**Promises of Lies… chapter 3:**

_I love you Kai…_

_**There's different between trying to keep your love and be obsessed about it…**_

his blade was losing its power, and he looked at his lover

was he going to hate me?

The blade was slowing every moment

was he going to finish it?

The other's blade was crashing his

was he going to… leave me

The blade was crashed and it flew to create a thin red line on his lover's pale cheek before the audience cheer when they hear

"MARK WON! WHO COULD HAVE THOUGHT LADIES AND GENTLEME! AFTER BEING A CHAMPION FOR 3 YEARS, CAME THAT GUY AND DEFEATED THE BLADE BREAKERS!"

He fell on his knee, not believing what happened no way! he then looked at his lover but didn't find any expression on his face… there was some blood on Kai's left cheek after Tyson's blade flew through it. Then Tyson heard footsteps. When he looked he found Mark standing above him.

"you lost Kinomiya! You lost the trophy, your name as a champion, AND you lost… Kai"

"I didn't lose Kai! I could never loose him"

Mark kneeled down so he was at Tyson's eye level "oh believe me you lost him… it's a matter of time until you realize it… just a matter of time." He left.

but why? What did I do to deserve it? I loved him! he looked at his lover to find him standing beside the red head. Tala said something and Kai smiled softly then nodded.

Tyson eyes widened. Without thinking, he stood and went to Kai grabbing his wrist in a strong grip "lets go. We're leaving!"

"what the? Tyson easy. Have you lost you're mind?" but Tyson kept dragging him until Kai pulled his arm free "now what's the big deal. Tyson Kinomiya?"

Tyson grabbed his arm again ignoring Kai tries of protest then he stopped when he heard Kai "alright, alright! At least let me say good buy to Tala and the others!" Tyson let go and watched Kai run to Tala but didn't hear any thing.

When Tala saw Kai running toward him, he smiled sadly "what's wrong with Tyson?" he asked.

Kai smiled Kindly "it's the first tournament that he didn't win, Tala! He must be in a bad mood. Don't worry, it's a matter of time and he'll be the Tyson we know. See, he wants to leave so he can calm down."

Tala sighed "alright then… goodbye! I'll call you later."

Every body knows that Tala loved Kai dearly since they were kids. He was so protective toward Kai… and he remembered when Kai told him about his relationship with Kinomiya, how nervous he was… hell, he remembered exactly what he said to Tyson…

_"we were treated like shit, and when I say shit I mean really bad that you cant even imagine the things we got through. But believe me Tyson, if there was someone who suffered most it would be Kai…and I swear that if you EVER hurt him…you're dead"_

At that time, Tyson smiled his smile and assured him that Kai'll be happy with him. And he kinda was right. Kai turned from a quiet suffered soul into a free boy who smiled every now and then.

But right now, Tala couldn't help but frown when he saw Tyson dragging Kai with him in a strong grip. Kai winced while following Tyson, but the Russian said nothing.

"maybe I should talk to Tyson about that…he shouldn't let that anger control him." He thought. Watching Tyson and Kai disappear.

8888

When they entered the house…Tyson left to his room, leaving a stunned Kai at the door.

should I leave him by himself?

To tell the truth, Kai didn't know how to react to this new side in Tyson. Tyson was always loud and social, but he didn't give himself enough time to think about his problems. Or perhaps he didn't have that much of problems to think about.

maybe I should leave him foe a while.

For all his life, Tyson was a carefree person who loved to smile, joke and absolutely he loved to eat. So there's no doubt that he will get over that. This defeat is just a new step to his future. A new step to let him learn that he cant have everything in his life even if he wanted. And Tyson was smart enough to learn that…he just needs time.

Kai was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the phone ring

"hello?"

**"hey Kai, how's Tyson now?"**

"he's in his room. Don't worry he must be thinking about what happened"

**"how about a small picnic?"**

"a what?"

**"a small picnic, you know, to let him know that we are with him?"**

"I guess he already knows that but… the idea isn't bad."

**"as usual, it was Spencer who thought about it. He's coming to your home to talk to Tyson."**

"I see. Thanks guys."

**"whatever, when our big guy arrive there, I want you to be prepared for that picnic. Ok?" **

"yea sure!"

**"alright. Oh and don't forget to stay with him. Be the love birds that you are, k? buy!" **

Kai smiled despite that blush on his cheek an closed. 'maybe I should take a look at Tyson.'

When he opened the door to their room, he found Tyson looking at his blade as if he was talking to it silently.

"Ty?" Kai said "are you alright?"

"how did you feel at that time? when I lost" Tyson said without even looking at Kai.

"nothing. Just nothing."

Tyson looked at Kai "just nothing?"

Kai nodded " I didn't feel anything, but I thought that it was because I know that this is not something to be sad about." He sat beside Tyson "see, you won three times and that's good. Now you lost once and this shouldn't be bad, because it's a new experience that will lead you to be an experienced man."

When Tyson looked at him questioningly Kai explained "as much as you become happy when you win, you don't relies that there's no lesson in that. But when you lose, there may be a million lesson that will lead you to a better victory."

"and as they say no pain, no gain" Tyson and Kai eyes widened

"Spencer? What are you doing here?" Tyson asked and Spencer smirked

"no time for that. We're going out big boy"

Tyson looked around and didn't find Kai "Kai?"

"he left to prepare some things. By the way, the door was opened. You should be careful, any thief would have come and kidnap your pretty lover and you both would suffer for not being close to each other"

Tyson looked at the floor "you think?"

"looks you don't know how much he loves you" Tyson smiled at that…that's why he liked Spencer. He always made sure that no one was sad and he never made fun of others, even when he told him about his relationship with Kai…he remembered his reaction

_"you and Kai, eh? Then I don't have to worry about Kai any more!"_

Tyson smiled yeah… I promised to protect him then he snapped out of his thoughts

"wait Kai, I didn't apologized about your cheek" Tyson ran after Kai leaving Spencer behind who smiled gently at them. Happy that losing the championship problem and every thing is over.

Little did he know that every thing just started…

888888

Hey guys… that was chapter 3… but please review… tell me if its good or bad… I really lake self confident and I don't know… every time I update, I feel like 'crap… I am nothing… there's no way someone would like anything I make' and I swear, every time I read a review, I cry not believing that actually someone likes it. So PLEASE review…

Oh, one last thing… I got some mails asking me not to stop my Miguel Kai fic 'Mission Accomplished' I already started, I am not going to stop… I just started typing next chapter… ok…

Please review every body… ok! Again, I accept flames and respect them.


	5. Chapter 4

Hi every body… chapter 4 is here… I bet you don't want to read about this nonsense I am saying

Hi every body… chapter 4 is here… I bet you don't want to read about this nonsense I am saying

Kai: good you know that all you say is nonsense

Sindi: Fine. I'll say disclaimer and shut up

Tyson: no need, every body knows that you don't own beyblade

Kai: thank god.

Sindi: is it me or are they really being mean to me?

Kai: no, we are mean. Now shut up and start with the damn fiction.

Sindi: but I own Mark!

Tyson: right but he is evil, so stop complain and start.

Special thanks to: Beywriter, beyblade-lover, dragonfire7654321 and Tenshi of Freedom.

**One Other Thing:**I had an unknown review form a guy called Stev. He said this "_this chapter is stupid and pointless. just like you.  
I think I was mistaken to read the story from the begining. you are right. you are nothing but a loser. and what proves my point that there are lots of people used to review and stopped in this chapter.  
you cant flame me back. you said you respect flames and you have to respect what I said..." _

Well Mr. Stev. I have to say this. I do respect your opinion and I respect that you thought that the chapter was stupid. But I have a pride, and this pride make me refuse to let you call me all those things. So, if you want to say your opinion, say it without insulting me. Because there are some people who do not share your opinion… thanks for the review but I hope if reviewed next time, say your opinion without insulting me.

**Promises of Lies… chapter 4**

_"if he loved Tala, then why would he bother to stay with someone other than the person he loves?"_

_**If you want to believe in something, you have to convince yourself about it before you try to convince the others**_

Kai smiled.

It's not everyday when you see Tyson pout, and it was… cute.

"come on Tyson, cheer up" said Max hugging Tyson tightly from behind "we're doing our best to make you smile, so just stop being Kai and try to smile"

Tyson loosened up for a bit "yeah, whatever! Thanks Max!" he then smiled sheepishly "so guys, if we are in a picnic, then shouldn't be there some food? I'm starving"

"when you aren't?" Tala wondered chuckling. he grabbed the picnic bag to take the food out of it.

There was some sandwiches, chips, fruit and juice. Tyson grabbed some grapes and started eating "yummm… taste good" Tala shook his head and grabbed a sandwich but before he starts eating, he recognize that Kai was spacing out. He smiled and pushed the sandwich gently to Kai's mouth.

"huh? Tala!" said Kai a little surprised, and Tala smiled

"you better eat up before your boy finish all food"

"huh? what do you mean?" asked Tyson and Tala laughed. Truth to be told, he loved annoying Tyson… he even once told Kai that he was lucky to have Tyson. Whenever Kai would be bored, all he have to do is annoying Tyson and laugh at the expression Tyson makes.

Tala kept feeding Kai gently and the said boy didn't do anything about it. They used to do that when they were children. Even Tyson at the beginning didn't mind. He watched as Tala gently was feeding Kai, but he frowned when he saw something that made his blood boil.

Tala's right hand was holding the chip into Kai's mouth, while the other which was on Kai's shoulder turned to be on his back. Suddenly, it was on his thighs. And Kai was eating without saying anything about it.

"Kai!" Tyson called to Kai who looked at him "come here!" he pointed to the space beside him.

Tala allowed Kai to move beside Tyson but he sat beside Kai in his other side.

"I arranged this little picnic because I wanted to tell you something" Spencer said clearly making Tyson stop his glare to Tala and making Tala stop feeding Kai to look at him just like the others.

" what is it Spencer?" Tala asked wearily… he couldn't stop that feeling inside him.

"I am going back to Russia. I have some work to do"

Bryan eyes widened "but you said you took two weeks off. It's only been one week"

"I am sorry. They need me" Spencer said smiling kindly

Rei looked at him " I never knew you work!"

"he work at the police department." Tala said then looked at Spencer again "when do you have to leave?"

"tomorrow. I wa"

"tomorrow?" Bryan shouted. " but you promised to help me in my problem!"

Tala wanted to ignore all that and come back to eat and feed Kai. Although he asked

"what problem are you talking about Bryan?" he said returning to feed Kai.

"that's enough guys." Said Kai "and thanks Tala… I can't eat anymore" he then looked behind Rei "what are you doing here?" he asked

Rei noticed that Kai was looking behind him and looked… he gasped when he saw non other than Brooklyn.

Brooklyn in the other hand was standing with his usual smile "I just happened to be here. Does that bother you. If it is. Then I should leave."

"hn. It doesn't make any different with me" Kai said but Tala apparently had another opinion.

"well I do mind you staying here. We've suffered too much because of you, and god knows how much shit Kai had been through after you humiliated him in that tournament"

Brooklyn's smile was gone, but there weren't any kind of any expression on his face "fine then. I shall leave" he said turning

"WAIT!" Rei ran after him. " I am sure he didn't mean it." He grabbed Brooklyn's hand "please, join us!"

Brooklyn smiled his usual smile "your friends made it clear that I am not welcomed in that little picnic of yours. So, why do you want me to be there after all I did?"

"because…" Rei said with a firm tone. "because every one deserve a second chance. Besides, no one minded you in there except Tala. And I am sure he'll change his mind" he sighed "come on Brooklyn, he was just being protective."

"Brooklyn" they heard max. who came closer "you can come… we will be glad if you came and joined us!"

Brooklyn took a breath "fine. I'll come"

Max smiled and ran back… while Brooklyn walked slowly with Rei until they sat down. Brooklyn then took Rei's left hand in his right one. Rei at first gasped, but then he smiled.

To say the truth Tala still minded having Brooklyn with them. He hated the things he and his team did to the blitzkrieg boys. But the most thing he hated right now was Brooklyn's smile while he was looking at him. He felt as if Brooklyn silently was laughing at him, mocking him. Even he felt that his eyes were challenging him. Too busy with his feeling toward Brooklyn he didn't recognized that he was still feeding… but this time it was Bryan.

"umm. Tala. This thing is really delicious"

"WHAT? I thought I was feeding Kai!"

Bryan whispered in his ear "Tyson didn't like it when you stuffed that food in his lover's mouth. He grabbed Kai and started feeding him himself, mumbling that HE was Kai's lover not you"

Tala looked at Tyson to find him feeding Kai some grapes, while the other was protesting that he was stuffed and that he cant eat any more.

"come on Kai. Tala has been feeding you the whole time, and now you refuse some grapes from me and I am your lover. Hell, even grapes is a romantic fruit."

Poor Kai was forced to eat some more. But Tala smirked, 'Tyson is jealous. That will be fun' he moved closer to Kai and smiled a creepy smile "Kaaiii, do you know how much I love you? Since we where kids"

Kai looked at him questioningly at first, then he understood that Tala meant that he loved him as a brother, and this was a new way to annoy Tyson.

Tala's hand came back to be at Kai's thighs, this time, Tyson lost it. He pushed Tala's hand off Kai "don't touch him or else!"

Kai's eyes widened "wha"

"or what? Kinomiya! You'll kill me?" Tala said "afraid this will NOT scare me"

"Tala. That's enough!" Spencer said "there's no need to fight."

"yes there is." Tyson said. Then pointed at Tala "you've been hitting on Kai for years. But have this Tala: KAI IS MINE"

"what? You stupid. I was just annoying you. There's no way I can fall for Kai that way. HE IS MY BROTHER"

Rei wanted to stop them. But Brooklyn stopped him with a hand on his shoulder "they are serious. We shouldn't interfere." When Rei looked at Brooklyn, he saw care in his eyes. He nodded. Looking at Tyson who shouted at Tala, and Tala shouted back. Kai was trying to stop them. But no one would listen. Max was afraid of interfering, he kept watching with teary eye. Spencer couldn't hold it any more and left them, while Bryan was watching with a very agitated frown on his face.

"seriously THAT'S ENOUGH!" Kai shouted "it's over. No need to fight"

"that's right. You know why?" Tyson shouted back, taking Kai's hand in his in a strong grip that it hurt Kai. "because we're leaving now." Kai winced, but said nothing. If leaving will calm them down then he well leave.

Tala in the other hand was frustrated with Tyson's behavior. He wanted to say something but Bryan stopped him "not our business. They will deal with each other, and its safer that we don't interfere."

8888

"Tyson. Stop. Your hurting me." Kai said trying to pull his hand back. But Tyson kept dragging him with a great force that they both didn't know he possessed it.

They got inside the house but Tyson still dragged him until they reached their room. He locked the door.

"Tyson. What the hell do yo"

"NO!" Tyson said with a very firm voice " I am not stupid. Don't think that I don't know what's going on. I know you are falling for Tala, and that you are with me just because I am the champion. But now when I lost the champion chip, you want to be with your lover. But mark this Kai…" he caught Kai's shoulder and started shaking him roughly " YOU ARE MINE!"

Kai's eyes widened. Was that what Tyson thought? Did he really think that he is falling for Tala? But Tala was his brother and Tyson knew it! How can he even think about it?

For the first time in his life… Kai didn't know what to do.

888888

I finally finished this chapter… I hope you liked it… next chapter rate will change… I hope you are prepared… …

Hey… did you know that I drew a picture of evil Mark? I am coloring it, but unfortunately, I am not really great in drawing. But at least I gave him a look!

Ok… I'll leave you now, but before that, I'll ask you to review… as usual, flame accepted (without swearing at me. No need to do that)…

See ya.

Sindi-chan. the Light Shadow


	6. Chapter 5

Hello everyone. How are you doing? I hope everybody is ok and in a good mood. Cuz I finally finished this chapter, now enough with me. I'll leave you with the story…

Wait a minute… the rate had changed just as I said it would be… I just wanted to remind you in case you forgot… now please enjoy…

I own nothing but Mark… yup, he'll appear in this chapter…

Special thanks to:

**Ugawa**, **LovelySinner7**, **drangonfire7654321**, **Tenshi of Freedom**, **Gemenice**, **Beywriter**, **Rapunzelle** and **Miako6**

By the way **Ugawa**: I sent you 4 messages but I never received an answer. Looks like something is wrong in the website cuz also my friends informed me that they didn't receive the messages I sent them. So I had to update, I did not ignore you. I could never ignore anyone. But the next days I am going to be really busy. My college will start and there's a special occasion in my country, so I had to update since you either did not answer cuz you were busy, or you did not receive the messages I sent you in the first place. If you feel bad or ignored, forgive me. But it's not my fault.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **as long as I don't receive the review in my email, I can't replay it immediately, so I just decided that the review replay (start from next chapter) will be in the chapter before I start with the story…

Enjoy…

Promises of Lies… chapter 4

_"I'll prove to everyone that I am the champion… and Kai will love no one but me"_

_**When you doubt the feelings of the one you love, then it's either he doesn't give you enough attention, or you are obsessive. Mostly, it's the later.**_

Bryan was losing it, and Tala was not helping.

after Tyson dragged Kai away from them, everybody decided to go back home. Tala thought it was time to rest, but just when he entered his home, Bryan started

"Tala do you understand what did you do? You nearly destroyed Kai's relationship!"

Tala frowned "cut it out Kuznetsov! There's no need to play the good guy role in front of me." He walked to the kitchen to drink some water. However, the glass was grabbed with a very pissed off Bryan.

"I am not playing anything. I am just saying that there was no need for all of this! Tala don't you see it? The love in Kai and Tyson's eyes? But there is jealousy between them. And I damn know how does that feel!"

Tala rolled his eyes "what's the matter with you Kuznetsov? Why suddenly so sensitive?" he said calmly "jealous that I love Kai more than you?" he smirked. But the answer shocked him

Bryan sighed and closed his eyes "yes!" he confessed "yes, I am jealous."

"what?" Tala's eyes were wide "do you hear yourself? You can't mean it!"

Bryan ran his hand through his hair "yes I know that you love Kai as a brother! I know you wish him happiness. But…" he looked at Tala's blue eyes "I want some attention Tala. I **need **your attention!" he ran his fingers on Tala's cheek "I- I love you Tala!"

Tala felt something strange. Love! He was never loved. He didn't even know if it was something good or bad "stop it Bryan!" he ordered

"no Tala I can't!" he grabbed Tala's shoulder. The touch was not gentle, but at the same time it was not rough. "Tala I can't control it! You don't know what I feel!" tears started to gather in his eyes "when you are around I just look at you, I wish if I can touch you, kiss you or take you in my arms. And- when you are away-" he stopped, fearing Tala's reaction. When he got non, he continued "when you're away Tala, I lay in your bed… cuz it smells like you Tala. I love everything about you. Your eyes, your face, your smell, hell even your hair. Its red… and… unique? I don't know I just love it!"

Suddenly, Tala pushed him roughly and ran away

"Tala! Wait!" he didn't believe it. He loved Tala so much and now he ruined everything. Tala hated him and is never going to love him again, not even as a brother. He sat on a chair and exhaled miserably "I'm such an idiot! I missed up everything and he'll never love me."

88888888888

Tyson was watching television with annoyed expression on his face. He was watching an interview about Mark. The new champion. Suddenly, the television was turned off.

"huh?" he found Kai holding the remote "hey Kai! Why did you do that?"

"for your own benefit!"Kai said coldly. Tyson frowned

"and you care for my benefit?" his tone held some sarcasm

Kai sighed "look Tyson, I am not in the mood for another fight."

Tyson stood up and walked to Kai "hmm! Ok! You don't want to fight?" he then smiled sweetly "I got a better idea!" he circled his arms around Kai's waist "how about a fight.…" he grabbed Kai's scarf "…..but another kind of fight" he started kissing the smooth skin of Kai's neck.

Feeling the gentle kisses, he couldn't stop himself from gasping, earning a laugh from his boyfriend. Unfortunately, they were interrupted with the door's bell.

Kai tried to pull free from Tyson's embrace to open the door but Tyson grabbed him gently "just ignore it Kai!" he inserted his hand under Kai's shirt.

Kai shook his head and broke free "now bad boy! We've got plenty of time… let me see who is it."

Kai walked to the door to open it. Truth to be told, he was glad that Tyson didn't mention Tala for a while. Now Tyson is back to the stupid cheery boy he loved.

"Tala?" Tala smiled to Kai

"didn't expect me, did ya?" Kai shook his head and allowed Tala to come in. Tala took a deep breath "Kai! Can I talk to you about something? Alone!"

Kai looked at Tala for a minute, then nodded. He led Tala to his bedroom and locked the door

"alright! But make it short. Don't want Tyson to feel that he is imprisoned out of his room"

Tala nodded.

88888888

Tyson watched as Tala and Kai entered his bedroom. He heard the door being locked "what's wrong in there?" he went to the door and tried to listen, But the phone rang. He muttered "dammit" and went to answer

"so it started. Didn't it?" the voice sounded familiar, but he still didn't know who was it

"huh!" Tyson said confused.

"I told you Kinomiya, Kai will be in Tala's arm once you lose."

"Mark!" he cried "what the hell do you want? "

"it's not what I want. It's what Tala wants with Kai _**alone**_ in _**your**_ bedroom!"

Tyson bit his lips "that's none of your business. You had the title, now leave me alone!"

"poor Tyson, feeling so miserable. You know you are a loser and Kai started to slip out of your arms… hmm… is there any way to stop that from happening? Yes there is… but you-"

"cut it out! If you want something, then just say it. Or I'll close right now!"

There was a chuckle "I want to help you Kinomiya! I want to give you a chance to have him back. And you know who do I mean."

Although he was frustrated, he now was interested "I am listening!"

"we will meet at the park near your school, we will duel there. If you win, Kai will return to you… but oh, there is a problem. I already won. It means that I'm stronger. And when I duel, I don't like to go easy on my opponent. It means that-"

"I'll see you at the park. And I will win!"Tyson interrupted. He couldn't hear anymore.

"alright! See you at the park after two hours. That's if you are not busy!"

88888888888

"but you love him?" Kai asked Tala who looked down and didn't answer

'do I? I want him to be with me, I… want him to hold me and protect me. I want to be the only one that he could look at… is that… love?' he wondered then mumbled "I think!"

"what did you say?" Kai asked gently and Tala looked at him

"yes! I love him!"he said more confidently

Kai smiled "problem solved!" he stood and was about to open the door

"Kai!" Tala called and Kai looked at him "please, make this our secret… until I am ready!" he said to Kai, who nodded and left the room. Tala followed. He said goodbye to Kai and Tyson and left. He was heading to his home where Bryan was waiting.

Inside, Tyson wore his jacket "Kai! I'm going out. I'll be back in a short while!" he left.

8888888

Tala entered the home smiling softly. He headed to the kitchen to tell Bryan about his feelings, but he frowned when he didn't see anyone in the kitchen. 'maybe in his room!' he wondered and went to Bryan's room, still no one. 'I guess he left for a walk. I'll go to my room until he comes back'

When he went to his room, he was shocked when he found none other than Bryan laying on his bed, asleep.

'oh god! He was serious when he said that!'

He sat beside Bryan and touched his cheek, his eyes widened when he found it wet "were you crying?"

Being a light sleeper, Bryan opened his eyes lazily but soon it was wide when he noticed it was Tala.

"T- Tala!" he sat "Tala I am sorry! Forget what I said, just please…. Please don't hate me!"

Tala put his fingers on Bryan's lips "shhh! Don't apologize for something you feel. Beside, love is something you can't control. I know this feeling."

Bryan looked at him miserably "you don't hate me?"

"hell no I don't!" Tala answered gently "I love you!" he kissed Bryan gently on the lips, Bryan immediately responded. Kissing Tala back and sobbing at the same time, then he brook the kiss

"Tala I love you that I can't bear the thought of you leaving or hating me"

"I won't! I won't leave you or hate you. Never!" he kissed Bryan again. but this time, the kiss held so much passion. After a moan escaped his lips, he circled Bryan's left arm around him and sat on Bryans lap "ah! Bry!" he held Bryan's chin in his hand, the other hand holding Bryan's right hand on his pant "I want you!"

Bryan's eyes widened "but Tala… I don't want to rush things. I don't want you to think that I am using you!"

"I won't think that" Tala said smiling

"but I will feel that! I don't want to rush things and feel tha- ahh!" he gasped when Tala bit his neck "Tala what the heck?"

""nope!" Tala said clumsily "didn't make a mark yet." He was about to go back to Bryan's neck, but Bryan stopped him by pushing him away gently

"Tala please! Not now. I don't think I am ready." He said pleadingly

"Ummm!" Tala faked thinking "ok!" he smiled "but we makeout."

Bryan shook his head "whatever!" suddenly his eyes widened when Tala took off his shirt and was grabbing his now "Tala I thought we were just making out." He said in a question tone

"yup!" Tala said in a cool tone "we'll makeout…. Naked" he smirked at Bryan who shook his head disbelievingly.

"you're impossible Tala. Before a while you ran away cuz I said I love you, now so suddenly you are a horny teen who is trying to straddle me, even nearly rape me!"

Tala finally took off Bryan's shirt and pushed him on the bed "rape? You know that sound fun. But not today. I promised we'll just makeout" he kissed Bryan and moaned when Bryan took control of the kiss. Tala couldn't believe it, the touches Bryan was giving him. The kisses and the look, how did he even fear that. He laid on top of Bryan, his head was on Bryan's chest

"you know Bryan," he caressed Bryan's chest " at first I was so afraid of this. But now it seems so right! I don't want you to let go."

He felt Bryan's hand on his hair, running his fingers through his crimson locks. The other hand rested on his bare back "I am not going to let go Tala… never!"

8888888888

Tyson's eyes were narrowed. He was losing again to that black Pegasus.

"Black Jaden, dark wave attack!" Mark shouted as he finished his duel

Tyson's blade was crushed hard, it flew out of the dish and fell on the floor

"no!" Tyson muttered unbelieving "it can't be!"

Mark looked at Tyson with a weird expression "oh my, Tyson! You lost again."

Tyson looked at him with wide eyes 'oh no! the deal.'

Flashback….

"This duel will define who is better than the other" Mark explained "however, I am giving you this chance cuz I feel the pain you are in"

Tyson eyes narrowed. He couldn't take it. The way he smiled, the mocking tone in his speech, he was a fucking liar. All he wanted was to humiliate him. But he kept listening anyway.

"you see Tyson. If I lost, you gain everything back. I'll call the BBA and tell them about my loss. I'll officially give you back the title, the trophy and the most important thing Kai'll be back to your arms." Tyson smiled to himself imagining everything back to the way it used to be, but Mark's voice woke him "buuuut… I can't give you all that for free now can I? hmm?"

Tyson looked at him questionably "what do you want in return?"

Mark shrugged "I didn't decide yet. But I'll see. If you won, you take everything that I promised early" he was silent for a very short while "if I won –again- you'll do whatever I ask or give me whatever I want."

"WHAT?" Tyson shouted "you mean I'll be your slave cuz I lost? No way!"

"oh dear you got it wrong!" Mark quickly replayed "it's going to be only one thing. I'll ask you only one thing, you will give me this thing. Deal?"

Tyson started thinking. If he won, he'll have everything. But if he lost, Mark will take only one thing from him. It didn't sound bad did it?

End flashback…..

He tried his best, but he lost. He lost everything. And he didn't know what Mark wanted. After Mark told him that he'll call later to tell him about his request, Tyson headed home. he was feeling horrible. Kai will never be his.

'but I tried my best!' he thought miserably. He grabbed his key and opened the door and silently walked to his room. He took off his shoes and laid on the bed.

"Ty! Are you ok?" he heard his lover call for him.

"I am fine. Just walked for a long while and feel a little tired." He said. then he felt Kai's fingers move through his hair.

Kai looked at Tyson and smiled 'he is trying to hide his stress. I know that losing the champion affected him. I have to be there for him. God! He is so hot when he is quiet like this. He look more mature… and… sexy' Kai felt himself harden just by looking at Tyson.

"umm. Ty?"he said kissing Tyson's cheeks, Then it moved to his forehead "you feel bad?" he continued with his gentle kisses

"yes Kai. Now stop. I need rest." Tyson said tiredly and Kai frowned in a childish way

"but Ty! Maybe I can make you feel better." He smiled "and I do need you. I wanted to make love to you after Tala leaves but you just left " he whispered in Tyson's ears in a sexy voice "I kept holding myself all that time and I can't hold it anymore. You're just too sexy to be ignored"

Tyson sat angrily and looked at Kai **"god Kai I can't believe you! I said I was tired. You need release go take a cold shower, now leave me alone!" **he shouted and laid back on the bed.

Kai's eyes widened. His arousal suddenly was gone. "fine!" he left his bedroom and went to the bathroom to take a bath, but it was not cold as Tyson ordered. Kai hated the cold water

'what's wrong in here?' he wondered 'this new Tyson is so strange. I can't understand him. He is so cold. I don't know and I don't care where did he go, but I want my old Tyson back!' he hissed when the water suddenly became cold 'I swear the coldness of this icy water is better a million times than that cold Tyson' he wrapped a towel around his waist and left the bath, he went to his room to grab some clothes. When he looked at Tyson, he found him asleep. His eyes held some sadness as he walked to the sleeping teen.

Giving the sleeping teen a kiss on the cheek he whispered "I love you Tyson! I also miss you! Come back soon. Ok?"

Neither of them noticed the tear that escaped Kai's eye and fell on Tyson's face

888888888

Here you go guys… I made this chapter longer than the previous chapters cuz I know I was late… I just hope you like the chapter… (man! Mark really loves to hear himself talk, doesn't he?)

Alright… I think I should take a rest, but before I go I want you to review… you don't know how much your words help me in my style to get better…

Alright guys, I hope you enjoyed reading. Till next time. Please take care of your selves.

Sindi-chan

The Light Shadow


	7. Chapter 6

Hello everybody. How are you doing? I sure hope you are doing fine.

See! I know I am late and there is no excuse can cover why I am late but I swear I was very busy. Teachers are being so demanding and I can't even enjoy my weekend "which is in Thursday and Friday in my country'' they keep giving us homework and even say "you have a weekend full of time, you can work on the project, presentation or homework" I think they want to kill us (crying) I didn't even draw for a while.

Anyway. This is a new chapter but before I start I have to answer the review

**Stevemaster3000**: err whatever. This is a new chapter. Don't like don't read.

**Dragonfire7654321**: yup! And here's another one. Enjoy.

**Tenshi of Freedom**: don't worry about it. Mark was meant to be hated and I am more than grateful for your help. Thank you so much :hug:

**LovelySinner7**: whoa! That was weird. But it's a good idea

**Phoenix J-rocker**: (blushing) aww thank you. You are very nice :hug:

**Miako6**: lol! You are right. he does. But my dear I am really sorry. I can't make it threesome. Forgive me.

**Beywriter**: you sure got a 6th sense. I am happy you like that chapter. This is an update.

**Rapunzelle**: yeah! It was a little unexpected. Glad you loved the chapter, here's another one

**Foxy-Kyuubi-lover**: so happy that you like it. This is an update just as you asked.

Thank you… I really appreciate the nice words you say in your review. Makes me want to write more. Now, I'll stop all this talking and I'll start with the chapter.

Promises of Lies… chapter 6

_"But now when I lost the champion chip, you want to be with your lover. But mark this Kai… YOU ARE MINE"_

_**' if you loved something dearly, let it go. If it came back then it's yours forever. If it didn't come back, know that it wasn't yours since the beginning'**_

Brooklyn sat on the grass watching the birds. He looked at his side, the same place where they were sitting before two days.

He frowned. They still didn't forgive him for what he did. But maybe they were protective!

Brooklyn chuckled when he remembered the way Tyson looked when Tala was touching Kai and then they immediately started a fight that Rei was going to try and stop it.

'Rei. That's another matter' he thought smiling to himself remembering when Rei dragged him saying that he didn't hate him.

Although Max said the same thing but he didn't know why he felt that it was more special when it came from Rei. "no! I know why." He mumbled to himself "I started to think about him since the last tournament when he was cheering for his teammate.

Flash Back…

"come on Tyson you can do it!" Rei said watching Tyson blading with Mark. That new guy who defeated every opponent he faced. Mark somehow reminded him of himself, but there was something in the guy's eyes. Brooklyn couldn't miss it. He was good at reading emotions just by looking at the eyes and Mark's eyes held something… he didn't trust that look.

"I dunno why but I don't trust that guy." Rei said.

Brooklyn looked at him then at Mark again, he nodded

"do you feel it too?" Rei asked. When Brooklyn nodded again Rei continued "but I believe in Tyson"

"it's obvious that he's losing." Brooklyn said. he didn't mean to make Rei feel bad, but he didn't want to lie.

"I don't care what do you think. Tyson WILL win. I DO believe in him"

Brooklyn smiled and watched the match. As he said, Tyson lost

He looked at Rei sadly and whispered "I am sorry kon! He lost the trophy and the title."

"he still had his friends" he went to Tyson

End of Flash Back…

Since then, Brooklyn couldn't stop himself from thinking about the long haired neko jin. He knew he had a crush on him. And what make things worse is that he wasn't sure about Rei's feelings. The guy has never hurt him or treated him badly, but in the same time he never did or said something implying that he takes Brooklyn as more than just a friend.

Even his eyes, they always held the same gentleness. Never held hatred neither love. Brooklyn had to admit it. Although people said that Kai was mystery, it was Rei that he could not understand

"talking to him will solve things. I am sure about that." He smiled when a butterfly landed on his nose "don't you think so, butterfly chan?" the butterfly only remained silent enjoying it's place on his nose

888888888

"HYAA!" Tyson cried as he trained with his kendo sword. Since the day he lost the champion chip and he was training like there was no tomorrow. He thought it was the best way to hold his anger and use his energy, but he didn't know that he was ignoring beyblading. Or maybe he couldn't look at his beyblade after his defeat.

Suddenly he heard someone come in the dojo

"Kai?" he asked then smiled when he found that he guessed right "can I help you Kai?"

"dinner" Was all Kai said and turn to leave the room

"wait Kai!" Tyson grabbed his hand "why so cold? I didn't do anything bad did I?"

"let go!" Kai ordered trying to pull his arm free but Tyson's grip was stronger. Kai looked at Tyson "you grew more muscles."

Tyson looked at himself "yeah!" he said happily "I noticed when I was looking at the mirror. I look more tanned and stronger. Right?"

"hn" Kai pulled his arm free and left the dojo

"Kai?" he mumbled "what happened? It's as if he is mad at me for something" he thoughts was interrupted with a growl from his stomach "ok! I'll put some food in you" he said and walked out of the dojo

"yummy!" he said smiling when he saw the spaghetti dish. "So gramps, did you do this?"

The old man nodded "with the help of your older bro boy"

Tyson smile widened "thanks Hero!" he immediately started eating.

Hero looked at them. The atmosphere was kinda tense and he didn't like it. He watched them eating.

Grandpa was eating and commenting on the taste every five minutes, Tyson was eating hungrily and Kai… his eyes narrowed when he found that Kai was barely eating.

To tell the truth Hero didn't like Kai really much. The coldness in his eyes and voice annoyed him. But he also proved that he wasn't a cold heartless bastard the day Johnny insulted him. Still, hero didn't like him very much.

But dislike and hate were two different things. He sure didn't hate Kai and didn't like watching him looking all gloomy

"what's in your head Hiwatari?" Hero said looking at Kai who was glaring at his dish

"nothing. Just thinking about things" he said still glaring at his spaghetti. Suddenly, the phone rang and grandpa answered

"hello?" they looked at him as he spoke "yes little dude, I'll bring him in" he turned to Kai "hey K man! It's yours"

Kai nodded and walked to answered

Tyson sighed in relieve. When his grandfather answered, he thought it'd be Mark on the line, but thankfully it was someone who wanted Kai. 'but who would want Kai?' just as he thought that, Kai came back

"it's Tala!" he said to answer the question look from the others "he wanted me to come with him to the supermarket and help him to buy some stuff"

They nodded and returned to their food. Hero couldn't take it. Usually, Tyson used to annoy Kai while he's eating and Kai would keep on trying to hide his smile by shouting at Tyson 'stop' and Tyson would laugh at him

"are you two fighting or something?" he asked and he frowned when Kai pushed his still full plate and mumbled "am finished" and left

Tyson on the other hand looked at Kai as he left the room and retuned back to stuff his face ignoring the question look Hero was sending him

8888888

Kai sat on his bed. He felt horrible and he was still mad at Tyson for what he said

_**"god Kai I can't believe you! I said I was tired. You need release go take a cold shower, now leave me alone!"**_

Tyson was never this cold with him and even if he will never admit it, he enjoyed the attention Tyson gave him as a lover.

Suddenly, his eyes narrowed ' Tyson was never this cold, but it can't be the defeat that changed him. I know him. There MUST be something else. And this thing is effecting him more that he think. I have to know what's it before it destroys my relationship. And I will'

"Kai?" Kai turned to see Tyson standing behind him with worried expression. "Kai are you ok?"

"what do you want?" he asked coldly. Tyson tried to smile but he couldn't.

"Kai I… I wanted to say…" he pulled out a small box and smiled kindly "happy birthday Kai"

"huh?" Tyson laughed

"it's your birthday Kai. did you forget? And I am sorry about yesterday!"

Kai took the small box and smiled back kindly "thanks! And apology accepted." Making Tyson smile happily

"now open the box. OPEN IT!" he cried exited to see Kai's expression then laughed when Kai eyes widened when he saw the silver phoenix necklace "so? Do you like it?"

"you… you didn't have too"

"how can I not? You are my lover. Here, let me put it on for you" he sat behind Kai and put the necklace on. Then, he added gentle kisses on the smooth neck. Kai gasped and titled his head to give Tyson more room

"Tyson!" Kai moaned then turned his head to kiss Tyson on the lips. "you've done more than enough to make me happy. how can I make it up to you?"

Tyson ran his fingers through Kai's hair "you want to make it up to me? Promise me Kai!" a tear escaped Tyson's eye as he sighed "promise me that you will never love someone else. That you will always love me and just me. Cuz I'll never survive if I found that you don't love me anymore"

Kai whipped the tear that was on Tyson's cheek "I already promised myself that. But you have to promise me that nothing will change our love. That no one can turn one of us against the other" Tyson looked at him "promise me Tyson!"

Tyson nodded "I… I promise"

"this is my real present" Tyson smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"grandpa wants me to practice with him tonight. I am sorry I didn't make a nice party for your birthday"

"don't worry Tyson. I am not much of a party guy"

Tyson kissed him one last time and left.

8888888888

"Brooklyn? How can I help you?" Rei asked the teen who was standing at his door smiling his usual smile

"can I come in?"

"yeah! Sure." He led Brooklyn inside. Finally noticing the box in Brooklyn's hand "umm… you don't mind if I asked you what's that. Do you?"

"not at all. This something that reminded me of you. So I thought that you should own it." He gave the box to Rei who gasped when he heard a something from inside the box. 'a box with holes and voices? Let's see what animal did he get me' he thought as he opened the box "a cat?"

"that's right. A white fury cute one" Brooklyn said smiling

"Ummm. Thanks, but… you didn't really have to. Beside, today's Kai's birthday not mine."

"first, I didn't know about Kai" Brooklyn explained "second, it's you who I like, and it's you who reminded me with this kawai creature"

Rei blushed "you like me?" his eyes was wide "since when?"

Brooklyn laughed softly and sat on the couch "doesn't matter. I just do. And I wanted to know your feelings toward me"

Rei sighed and stroked the cat's head gently "I really don't know Brooklyn. I don't know you that well to guarantee that I love you. I need time you know"

Brooklyn looked at Rei's golden eyes for a while "take your time. I am willing to wait as long as you want" he sighed "I want to stay more but I have things to do. But tomorrow I'll come here and take you outside. That's if its fine with you"

Rei shook his head "fine. It's a chance for us to know each other"

Brooklyn nodded and left

88888888

"god Tala you said you want to buy some stuff not take me to the amusement park!" Kai said not understanding Tala's act, then he felt Bryan's hand on his shoulder

"relax suzaku! Everything will be fine. Beside all this was my idea" he said proudly

Kai shook his head and Tala laughed "try to enjoy your time for once Kai, it's your birthday." He looked at Kai's chest "what's that?"

"it's my birthday present from Tyson."

"aww! Aren't you cute Kai! you are blushing" Tala teased

"shut up Tala!"

Bryan and Tala laughed.

After 4 hours, they decided to go home and take Kai with them but Bryan just insisted to go inside the animal shop and buy that (adorable) big dog as he called it.

"come on Blanco! Stop following the cats!" Bryan ordered but the giant dog just decided to ignore his master and run after the poor cats.

Blanco kept on running dragging Bryan after him until Tala decided that it's time to stop all this madness. He helped Bryan in dragging the dog and kicked it hard.

"I swear Bryan I'll shoot that dog with my pistol if it ran like this in my house" Tala said in a warning tone then glared at the dog which cowered behind Bryan's leg hiding from the man that kicked him.

"maybe you should carry Blanco, don't you think Bryan? It looks like it can't walk after that kick" Kai said after he stroked Blanco's head "poor little guy! Tala sure kicked you hard!"

Tala rolled his eyes "let's go Kai. There's something waiting in the house"

Kai nodded wondering what's that thing Tala is talking about. He followed them until they reached the door

"Bryan! Open the door"

"how in hell can I do that? I am carrying this big thing. And it's heavy!" he said

Kai laughed as Tala rolled his eyes and opened the door. However his laugh ceased and his eyes widened when he saw the decorations in the house

"happy birthday Kai" Tala said and led him inside.

Bryan smiled "you are going to spend the night here having fun with us" causing Kai to smile

"I don't mind that."

88888888

Tyson was frustrated. It was 3 in the morning and Kai didn't come back.

"of course you will not come back now. You are partying your birthday with your lover." He mumbled to himself. Then he pulled the cell phone and looked at the picture.

Tala was holding Kai in an intimate position and he was kissing Kai passionately. He scowled "just wait until you come back Kai"

**Flash Back…**

Tyson decided to go to the coffee shop and have a nice cup of coffee. He pulled his cell phone and dialed his lover's number, but came no answer. 'maybe he's busy' he thought. Then, the screen of his cell phone lightened. Someone was trying to send him a massage by Bluetooth. He accepted.

When he saw the massage, his eyes widened. It was a picture of Tala and Kai together. He felt the world spin around him 'no way! He was lying at me? He was playing with my feelings?'

He left the coffee ignoring the waiter who just arrived to take his order

'a mirage.' He thought 'it was all a mirage. A fantasy that controlled my mind. But Kai was never and will never be mine'

He returned back home and sat on the couch. Soon, the phone rang

"yes?"

"I am so sorry Tyson. You found the truth the hard way. But I told you that he didn't love you. You are just the ex-champion to him now. Poor you. You paid a lot for his birthday present but you wasn't the one who deserved to give him that present"

"listen Mark! Until you decide what you want from me DON'T CALL." He shouted "oh and one other thing, KAI IS MINE!" he closed

**End Flash Back…**

Kai opened the door of his home smiling. The day was great. His fight with Tyson was over then he had fun in the amusement park, watched Bryan drag a giant dog and Tala beating the crap out of the poor creature after Blanco jumped at the cake and ate it before Kai taste it.

"welcome back" he heard a voice. When he turned, he found a very agitated Tyson. His smile was gone

"Tyson? You're still awake?" he asked "are you ok?"

"enjoyed your time Kai?" Tyson scowled "enjoyed the night with Tala?"

"huh? Tyson what the-"

"so did he pleasure you? enjoyed feeling him inside you? Yes you did. You know why Kai? because that's all you are. A slut"

Kai eyes widened "Tyson I will not allow you to-" he was pulled by his scarf and a felt breath on his ear

"I will make sure that this will never happen again. I'll make sure that you'll be mine" he bite Kai's ear frowning when Kai winced.

"mine forever"

8888888

Alright guys. That was the chapter I promised. I know you were waiting for other stories that are better, but I just LOVE this story, maybe because it's my first story.

Anyway… I want you to help me and tell me your opinion. Other word: review.

Tell me if there's anything I should focus on or if there was any ideas, please say it to me.

Ok! See you later guys… please take care of yourselves

Sindi-chan

the Light Shadow


	8. Chapter 7

Hello again everyone! How are you doing? Sorry for all the late updates, I am having my exams and it was as hard as hell.

I wanted to update first (My Phoenix Prince) but since I am really very busy, and since writing this story is way more easier than MPP, then I decided to update this first. I am still working on MPP.

Before I start, I'd like to thank

**Beywriter:** I am so happy you loved it. All the answers will be in this chap

**Dragonfire7654321:** thanks! Hope you like this!

**Miako6:** the answer is in here! Enjoy X3

**HaliDarkFire**: I am glad you like it. You'll find how in here.

**Rapunzelle**: more than happy you loved it X3 here what comes next

**LovelySinner7**: I am thank you for the nice review! Glad you loved it

**Tenshi of Freedom**: you are right 100 percent! Here's an update for you X3

**MintCa:** don't worry about it. Here's an update. And I am glad you think it's not bad

**Parasitic Eve**: thank you so very much! X3 here's an update. Hope you like it!

Thank you everyone! You're like angels helping me to improve :hearts: I love you all!

And I noticed that I was forgetting to say disclaimer lately. So, I don't own Beyblade (damn)

Promises of Lies… Chapter 7

_"But you have to promise me that nothing will change our love. That no one can turn one of us against the other" Tyson nodded "I… I promise"_

_**Another broken promise, another lie, another tear. If you keep on hurting your love, you'll be living only in your dreams. And when you'll wake up, it'll all be too late**_

Tyson was laying on the bed crying hard. He couldn't believe he did that. He didn't just cause his lover pain, but also he ended up in doing the most forbidden thing he'd done in his life. another sob escaped his lips as he recalled what happened

_"I am not anyone's Tyson! I am just my self's" Kai said that coldly enraging Tyson more than he was_

_"yes you are mine, you hear me? You made a promise to love me and now you are MINE!" he pushed Kai to the wall harshly and walked to his room but gasped when he felt something hit his shoulder softly. He looked at the ground and found the silver phoenix laying there "what the heck?"_

_"take your present Tyson. Next time instead wasting your money on buying me presents, buy yourself a slave so you can call him yours whenever you want!"_

A sob escaped Tyson again as he hugged his pillow hard. He started to cry soundly regretting what he's done after Kai said those words

_Tyson knelt down to take the locket in his hand then glared at Kai. slowly, he placed the locket on a table and walked toward Kai who remained silent in his place._

_"when I say you're mine…" he grabbed Kai by his hair, not caring when he heard the gasp of pain that came out of Kai "then you are mine. Even if you have to call it slavery"_

_"Tyson fuck off" Kai tried to pull free, but Tyson's training gave him more strength_

_"slut! That's all you are. You enjoy being fucked by Tala and now you come here smiling, waiting for me to take you in my arms and kiss you good night" his hand tightened on Kai's hair and another gasp escaped Kai_

_"nothing happened between me and Tala and you know it" he closed his eyes shut when Tyson's hand tightened more on his hair "Tyson leave my hair"_

_Tyson dragged him to the bedroom and threw him on the bed _

_"I swear Tyson, I'll hurt you if you touch me again like tha-" he was cut off when Tyson kissed him harshly "what the?"_

_"I want you now!" Tyson said pulling his own shirt off_

_"you've got some nerves you know! You hit me then demand sex? What do you think I am? I told you I am no slave to you!- ah" he cried in shock when Tyson slapped him hard_

_"I told you, you are mine! And I don't want to hear your annoying voice until I thrust inside you, then you can cry and shout however you want" he ripped Kai's shirt and went to the pants_

_"FUCK YOU TYSON! STOP IT!" he hit Tyson, clawed at him and even bite him, but he only got hit in return "Tyson don't do that"_

_With a very deep and harsh kiss, Tyson pinned Kai's arms above his head, then he raised his head looking at his lover "too late" he thrust inside Kai without caring about the other's protests or cries of pain_

He looked at the other side of the bed which was empty, then he remembered Kai's words after he was done with his assault

_**"why?" his eyes where full of pain and other things that Tyson didn't know how to define it "why did you do this? I didn't just give you my body. I gave you mu feelings, my heart, my trust. What do I get in return? Pain. Why?"**_

_He said that then tried to stand and walk away, but his legs didn't obey as they became so weak that he fell just next to the bed_

Tyson whipped his tears and looked at the floor to find Kai laying there naked and a sleep. His face held a pain expression and he was curled, hugging his knees to his chest.

Bringing some water and a piece of cloth, Tyson started cleaning Kai wounds gently "how can I make it up to you? I am just an idiot. Forgive me Kai" he pulled some locks that was hiding Kai's face and stared at the pained beauty "I shouldn't have done that. Even if you weren't honest with me. I should've just let you go to your lover"

He kept on cleaning Kai wounds as he cried silently, regretting what he had done to the person he loves.

888888888

Bryan woke up with a gasp "oh my god!"

Beside him, Tala stirred and opened his eyes sleepily "what?"

"Kai! I have a feeling that Kai is not well. I had a nightmare that he's in pain" he got up "I am gonna call him"

Tala quickly caught his arm "comeback to bed Bryan. It was just a nightmare. Beside, Kai was happy yester day, I bet he had fun with Tyson when he went to his home."

"but-"

"it's 5:35 he must be sleeping now. Call him later" Tala said then yawned sleepily as Bryan sighed

"Tala! Do you think everything is fine? I have a bad feeling!"

"as long as that giant dog is sleeping, then the world is fine" he said and returned to sleep.

Bryan sighed "I hope you're right. I dunno why do I have this feeling" he ran his hand through his hair "I need a drink" he left the bedroom and went to the kitchen only to find Blanco still awake "you couldn't sleep too?"

The dog made a little noise of discomfort "you feel it too, don't you?" he opened the refrigerator and took some beer "we need to calm down you know?" he took a sip and poured some on Blanco's bowl "I think that we need some alcohol in our system"

The dog smelled the bowl and pushed it toward Bryan "you don't want it?" he asked in disbelief then took another sip "you are my dog. You have to get use to drink these things"

The dog made that noise again and crawled to Bryan's leg

"it's ok!" Bryan ruffled the dog's fur "I am sure he's ok"

"Bry!" he turned his head to find Tala standing "Bry why didn't you come back to sleep?" he looked at the dog's bowl then at the beer in Bryan's hand "you gave the shit THAT?"

88888888

Rei woke up when he felt something wet on his face "what the?" he turned his face to find the little cat that Brooklyn gave him "oh! It's you" he held the little cat in his hand "let's give you a name shall we?" Rei smiled when the kitten mewed "Yuki! I'll call you Yuki because you are as white as snow" the kitten mewed again and he laughed.

After wearing his clothes, Rei left the house to his favorite coffee shop. He asked for coffee and waffle.

"good morning Rei!"

He turned his head to find none other than Brooklyn "oh! Good morning Brooklyn! How is it going?"

The smile on Brooklyn's face was calm and gentle as usual "fine" he sat "did you name the little cat?"

"Yuki"

"oh!"

Rei ate his waffle and drank his coffee while Brooklyn ordered some coffee and drank it. Then they left.

'it's amusing and weird at the same time" Rei thought 'why me of all people?'

"something wrong?" Brooklyn asked kindly

"Brooklyn! Why me?" Rei asked, hugging the little cat gently. Suddenly, there was something pressed on his lips. He recognize that it was Brooklyn's lips. But it didn't last long as Brooklyn finished the kiss as gently as he started it.

"a person cannot choose the one he loves. Even if he can, I'd still choose you. because you are the sweetest thing my eyes have ever seen"

"because I am sweet?" Rei asked confused

"sweet. In here" he said, his fingers brushing gently Rei's face "and here" he placed his hand on Rei's chest where Rei's heart was supposed to be.

the gentle sweet words caused Rei to blush and shiver slightly "you are sweet too" he looked at Brooklyn in the eye "in both sides. Outside and inside"

Brooklyn took a step forward and kissed Rei gently again, this time Rei responded to the kiss. Shyly but with passion. After they pulled away Brooklyn smiled "I take it that you accepted me to be yours"

"as I am going to be yours"

Brooklyn smiled and kissed Rei in the forehead "I promise that I'll be fair with you. and I don't break my promise"

Rei nodded "would you like to come to my place?"

Brooklyn laughed "I am sorry but not now." Rei looked disappointed "maybe later"

"ok!"

"do you have anything at 7 " he asked

"no. nothing" Rei answered, waiting for Brooklyn to continue

"then I'll come to take you to the movies, then we'll have dinner together"

Rei laughed "I should know first if it was a date or no!"

Brooklyn smile disappeared and his face held a confused expression "I wanted it to be a date!"

"then I'll go with you" Rei answered smiling

Brooklyn who understood that Rei was playing around, laughed "see you later then"

He left after kissing Rei on the lips gently. He couldn't wait for later

"it's going to be great"

888888888

Pain

It was the first thing he felt, even before opening his eyes. With a small moan, he opened the crimson gems to find himself laying on the bed, bandaged and in a clean boxer

"w- what happened?" he tried to get up, but a gasp of pain escaped his lips. His back and ass were hurting like hell, then he recalled what happened

_A gasp of pain escaped his lips as Tyson thrust inside him roughly, he bitted his lower lip to hold himself from screaming in pain. _

_He pit harder as Tyson thrust again inside him, this time his lips started to bleed_

_"what's wrong?" Tyson said, groaning as he went deep inside Kai "why so silent? where did your voice go?"_

_Kai let a small whimper when he felt Tyson bite his neck hard that it drew blood_

_"why don't you scream"?" another thrust "scream! Or did you lose your voice screaming Tala's name last night?" he thrust again harder until there were blood coming out of Kai's thighs_

Kai shook his head. He didn't want to remember. He felt betrayed and hurt

"K-Kai?" a nervous voice called for him. He turned his head to see Tyson. Slowly, he crawled away until he reached the bed post

"Kai!" Tyson took a couple of steps forward "you don't need to be scared. I want to help you!" he reached his hand to touch Kai

"don't!" Kai said with a monotone voice making Tyson stop "don't even try, I am too lost to be saved" he turned his face away "and don't try to reach me, I am too far to be reached!"

"but I reached you before!" Tyson said with tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe that he was going to lose Kai. Kai was his life, his everything "I reached you before. When no one reached you"

"and you lost me!" he looked at Tyson with empty eyes "forever"

"SILENCE!" he was crying now "you only say that because you want to be with Tala!" he sobbed "I wanted to be with you"

"Tala?" he asked "does Tala affect you that much?" he took a deep breath "what are you going to do if I said that Tala is with Bryan?"

Tyson eyes widened "but… how? I have the picture"

"yes Tyson. Tala is in love with Bryan" he said. his voice was empty, just like his eyes "and I hurt Tyson. I hurt all over" he hugged himself "outside and inside"

Tyson eyes softened and the tears came back, this time it was tears of regret

The phone rang

"answer the phone Tyson" Kai said calmly. Tyson nodded and answered

"hello?"

"Kinomiya! How are you doing?"

"Mark?"

Kai eyes widened 'why is Mark calling Tyson? Didn't he have enough humiliating him in the tournament?'

"remember the deal Ty?"

"don't call me that! And yes I do"

"meet me after two hours in the same park. And remember, I'll take whatever I ask for"

"I understand, but can yo-"

beep

"damn! He closed" he went to the closet to pull some clothes "listen Kai. I have to go to meet that bastard. I promised him something."

"promised him? Since when do you keep your promises?" it wasn't a question. It was a statement.

Tyson sighed "we'll talk about this later. Ok Kai? KAI!" he gasped when he saw Kai limping to the closet and pull a black shirt and a dark jeans for himself. "where do you think you're going Kai?"

"going with you!" he put the shirt on and started wearing his jeans

"but… you ca-"

"save it Tyson. You'll not change my mind" he finished wearing his clothes "let's go" 'I don't know why, but I feel that all the answers will reveal in there'

**At the park…**

Tyson was looking at Kai with worried eyes. Kai was supposed to rest, but he just insisted that he come with him

"umm… you know Kai-"

"SHUT UP!" Kai said in a harsh tone "I don't want to hear anything from you"

"what the?" Tyson snapped back "don't go like this on me. It was you who cheated on me with Tala"

"you idiot! I told you Tala is with Bryan! What part of it you don't understand?"

"every part. I have the proof that you are lying. I have a picture of you two kissing each other" he grabbed his cell phone to show Kai the pic, but a voice interrupted them

"that picture… is fake" they turned to see the purple haired guy approaching them "if you thought about it from the beginning Ty, you wouldn't have destroyed your relationship like you did right now."

"fake?" Tyson asked in disbelief

"I can do anything to reach my goal. And computers are so much help, don't you agree? You can't believe how it can combine two pictures in one. It can make two people kissing each other when they never even touched each other"

"it was you who made it? Were you the one who sent it?" Tyson asked in disbelief

A nod was his replay "like I said. I can do anything to reach my goal"

"you snake!" this time, it was Kai who spoke making Mark laugh hard

"let's get to business. You promised to give me whatever I want Tyson. Mm?"

Tyson nodded, praying god that this thing won't be Dragoon

"well then I want…" he pointed "him!"

Tyson eyes widened when Mark smirked.

He asked in disbelief

"you want… Kai?"

The smirk on Mark's face widened as Kai clutched his hand on the fabric of Tyson's jacket

"yes!" Mark said, still smirking "I want the Hiwatari kid"

888888888

Ok guys, if you want to kill me, then go ahead. But that means that you'll have to pay a ticket to KSA and search for me. And then there'll be no one to continue the story. XD

Anyway. I finally updated, but I'll still need your opinion. Feel free to say it. All you have to do is press on the green bottom and review. You do that, ok? Please?

And take care of yourselves X3

Sindi-chan

the Light Shadow


	9. Chapter 8

Hello everyone! How are you doing? I hope you all are doing fine! I know I haven't updated for a while but here's the update

Thanks to:

**Beywriter**: well, Mark is evil cuz he came from an evil mind XD here's the update.

**MintCa:** I love it too when many people have desire for Kai! sorry for the late update!

**Rapunzelle:** in this chapter you'll know why it was Bryan not Tala.

**Trigadon-Powrpuffchick**: your review always make me blush! You are soo nice to me my friend! thank you

**Purple-Phoenix**: thanks! I'm glad you like it X3

**Tenshi of Freedom**: thanks for review XD don't worry, Tyson will regret it.

**Parasitic Eve**: ^^; shaving Tyson's head? That's a weird punishment! But I may do it.

**HaliDarkFire:** glad you like it ^^ here's the update

**Dragonfire7654321:** aww! You really love Kai ^^ don't worry, Tyson will get his punishment.

**Kaz-za-15**: thank you very much! For both comment and support my friend.

**Secret Thought**: oh my god! I'm so evil. I made you hate Tyson.

Thank you everyone! You're so great!

_**IMPORTANT NOTE: **_I know I updated very late. And that I promised lots of things and I broke these promises, but please forgive me. These days weren't the best. I was really tired and depressed. Hell I even reviewed stories without reading it. Really I tried but all I was seeing were letters with no meaning. Only god knows how bad I was feeling, so please forgive me.

I don't own beyblade… I own only Mark. XD

8888888888

_"don't even try, I am too lost to be saved" he turned his face away "and don't try to reach me, I am too far to be reached!"_

_**"Can we found the things that we lost? Can we reach these people who are too far from us? Or are they just a mirage we run after?"**_

88888

"yes!" Mark said still smirking "I want the Hiwatari kid"

"WHAT?" Tyson shouted "what do you mean you want him? Kai is no subject?"

Mark laughed out loud "like you don't treat him like one! You're the first one who treated him like a subject, a property" he smirked "s _slave_"

Kai closed his eyes and mumbled "that's enough" they both looked at him "I had enough"

"Kai!" Tyson whispered, then went to take him in his arms "I'll be here Kai. always"

Kai hugged Tyson back "promise. I want it to be an honest promise" a tear escaped his eye "please!"

Tyson hugged him back "I promise. I promise with my life and soul! And I swear by your eyes that I'll always be there for you" he smiled slightly "forever"

Kai smiled back "I believe you"

They heard a clasp

"that was touché!" Mark said smiling "but I'm afraid this hug is a good buy"

A gasp escaped Kai's lips as when he felt hands snatch him out of Tyson's grasp

"KAI!" Tyson called trying to reach him, but he couldn't as he was pulled away by Mark's men

"Let me go!" Kai struggled "Mark you'll pay for this"

Mark smiled and ran a hand through his hair in a _I-don't-care- manner. "let's go"

"NOO! KAAAII!" Tyson cried "KA-Ah!" he felt a horrible pain in the back of his head, he couldn't move as he watched the men take Kai away. Then, the world turned into a sea of darkness.

88888888

"will you just stop struggling?" Mark barked glaring at Kai who glared back "you're already in MY car going to MY home and will be staying in MY care. No struggling will change that"

The hatred in Kai's eyes was indescribable. If looks could kill, Mark would have been six feet under from the first moment Kai looked at him. But his eyes widened when Mark gently ran his fingers on his cheek

"you don't need to give me that look! I will treat you like a jewel as long as you behave" he smiled "now…" he looked at the man sitting behind Kai and nodded to him then looked at Kai "sleep well"

Just as he said that, Kai felt something press on his neck and the last thing he heard was Mark whispering in his ear "good night"

"let's go! There are lots of things that I still have to do" Mark said and looked at Kai's face "god! What lust do I have for you?" he kissed the sleepy teen's lips "but I will have you. sooner or later, I will"

88888888

_"hey? who the hell are you? who do you think yourself?" _

_"ah! I- I'm sorry! But I wanted to have Tala's hair brush" said the slate haired boy_

_"but this is mine" his eyes widened when he saw tears on the kid's eyes "hey!" he snapped "stop crying!"_

_"Bryan go easy on the boy!"a red haired kid came in "this is Kai! our new brother"_

_"the only brother I have is you Tala" Bryan said carelessly_

_"no!" Tala replayed "he was whipped because of me, and I'll protect him"_

_Bryan looked at the boy "what's your name?"_

_"Kai! five years old"_

_Tala smiled and nodded "glad things are fine" he looked at Bryan "I'm going to take a shower. Don't you dare try that nonsense that you believe in on the poor boy"_

_"yeah! Yeah!" Bryan replayed in a bored manner as he watched Tala leave._

_"do you have something that you believe in?" Kai asked Bryan_

_Bryan looked at him "you have to be honest and promise. Promise that you'll be a real brother to me and Tala"_

_"I do!" Kai nodded._

_"alright then…" Bryan nodded and pulled his beyblade "let's be blood brothers "he cut his finger with his blade until it started bleeding, then looked at Kai "give me your hand"_

_Kai looked at his hand for a while then mumbled "ok!" he extended his hand and Bryan cut it "ah!"_

_"close your eyes" Bryan ordered and he did "now I want you to repeat this. But when you repeat it, say it by your heart and feelings. I want you to believe in it" _

_Kai nodded and Bryan held Kai's bleeding hand with his own and started ""I promise that I'll be a real brother. That I'll never give up on you. as I'm sharing my blood with you, I'll share my happiness, sadness and pain" he opened his eyes "do you believe in that Kai?"_

_"umm. I do" Kai said and Bryan smiled_

_"good! Cuz if you didn't it will not work." Kai looked at him with confused eyes "Kai! if you made the blood promise and you believe in it, then you will feel something weird if something happened to me. You'll feel the pain if I felt it, hurt or happiness. And the same I will feel if you were going through something big. Something that will affect you"_

Bryan opened his eyes "why is this memory coming back?" he looked at Tala "Tala! You don't feel it, do you? because you don't believe it" he stood up and went to the wardrobe

"where are you going?"

"to Kai's. I can't push that bad feeling Tala"

Tala nodded "I'm going with you"

88888888

Dark

He saw nothing but darkness, but felt someone shake him "Kinomiya! Come on Kinomiya wake up!"

"agh" Tyson groaned and opened his eyes "T-Tala?"

"where's Kai?" Bryan asked "what happened to Kai?"

Tyson tried to push the feeling of dizziness "Kai! he's-" he fainted

"carry him and get him in" Tala ordered

"in where? His house is locked and nobody's home" his eyes widened "I'm NOT going to take the key from his back pocket"

Tala looked at Tyson's pant and his face turned blue "no way! I won't do it"

"then what?" Bryan asked

"Rei's house is in there" he pointed "carry him"

Bryan carried him "why should I be the one doing the hard work?"

"what?"

"nothing!"

Tala pressed the bell. They heard "coming!" when the door opened Rei looked surprised "Tala?" he then recognized the sleeping teen in Bryan's arms "oh my god Tyson! Is he ok?" he led them inside and let them lay Tyson on the couch "what happened?"

Bryan scoffed "wake him and ask him?"

Rei shook Tyson "Ty! Wake up body!"

Tyson opened his eyes "Kai?"

"no!" Rei answered "it's me!"

"Rei? What are you doing here?" he asked

"here is my home Ty!"

"the question is" Bryan started "what happened to Kai?"

Tyson eyes widened then looked at the floor. When Tala saw that, he lost it

**"We asked you a question goddamit!" **

"hey! What's all this noise?" Brooklyn said as he walked from Rei's room to the living room "can't a guy sleep in peace?"

"and what brings you to sleep in hear?" Tala said in harsh tone making Brooklyn frown

"what is between me and Rei is NONE of your business"

"GUYS!" Tyson cried "we have a serious problem in here. We have to find Kai!"

"yeas! That's what I want to know. What happened to Kai? and why were you unconscious out there?"

Tyson looked at the floor in shame and nodded "I'll tell you everything"

88888888888

Kai opened his eyes to find red eyes looking at him. He blinked to find that it was Mark "welcome home." He smiled "your new home"

Mark left the car and pulled Kai out of it. Kai's eyes widened and a gasp escaped his lips "we- we're in Russia"

Mark nodded "indeed, you slept for two days" he looked at the mansion "do you remember this?"

Kai was lost in his memories as he looked at the old mansion he lived in. he remembered everything. Every corner "my grandfather's mansion"

"my father bought the mansion from your granddaddy"

He led Kai inside to his old room where Kai had his painful memories

"why?" he whispered "it's cold!" he hugged himself as he recalled the pain that he suffered in this mansion. In this room to be exact "everything is so cold. I don't want here! Let me out! LET ME OUT!" suddenly he found that he was alone in the small room. He went to the door to open it, but it was locked

"no!" he shook his head disbelievingly "no! I can't stay here! I can't stay with nothing but painful memories"

He tried to open the door, push it violently and kick it, but no use "why?"

He looked at the room again. Everything in the room is still the same. The bed, the mirror, the wardrobe, everything.

_"do you like your room Kai?"_

_"yes grandpa! Thanks!" the child answered happily_

_"good!" Voltaire was about to leave _

_"grandpa!"_

_"hmm?"_

_Kai looked at him with questioning eyes "where's mom? A- and dad? I want them to come and live with us"_

_"Kai! what I am going to say is important. So you got to listen because I'm not going to repeat it. your parents were killed. they are dead right now. It means that they'll never comeback"_

_"you mean… they went to heaven? To god?"_

_"god? Heaven? What are these nonsense? There's no such thing. Your parents are buried six feet under and their bodies will rot inside the sand."_

_"but, mom said that god-" he was slapped _

_"I said I will NOT repeat myself". He hit Kai with his cane and pushed him to the floor "you feel the hard floor? They are under this floor. There's nothing called heaven or god. There's only hell. It's for the stupid children who disobey their grandfathers. So if you don't listen to me, your parents rotten bodies will catch you and take you to hell. Understand? UNDERSTAND?" _

_Kai crawled to the wall trembling in fear_

_"I asked you a question. Do you understand?"_

_He nodded. and Voltaire scoffed "hm" he pointed his cane to Kai's head and the boy gasped when he saw the skull figure on the top of the cane "I'll crush your little head if you disobey"_

_"y-yes grandfather"_

_Voltaire nodded and left Kai who was sitting in the corner of the room, shivering and crying silently"_

"enjoy your memory?"Kai's head snapped back to see none other than Mark "I knew you'd love it here." He sat on the bed "isn't it ironic? Your grandfather sold the mansion but you still got to come back and live in here."

"what do you want? Why me?"

"well Kai, I gotta admit that I have a boyfriend. And that what I feel toward you is not love. But how can I push it away?" he looked at Kai "the feeling of lust" Kai's eyes widened "lust to take you under me, to see you squirm and scream for me"

"you wouldn't dare"

He pressed Kai to the wall and groped him "very soon Hiwatari!" he licked Kai's cheek "very soon, our body will become one, and I'll satisfy my lust and need" Kai tried to push him away and mark smirked "don't try! You're too weak at the moment. Besides, I have things to do" he pressed his lips on Kai's then whispered "see you later" then he left

88888888

Ok! That was the new chapter. I also finished writing Mission Accomplished and my beta is reading it. I dunno if I'll submit anything soon. I'm really having bad days. Please forgive me.

Oh by the way, I read today the chapters that I missed (or in other words, reviewed without reading it. please forgive me! I feel like a hypocrite for doing that) you did a great job my friends! Really you all were great and I hope you all update soon!


	10. Chapter 9

Another chapter. Sorry for being late, my lovely house was burned, and I burned my leg. But I'm fine now… lol! It was scary! You don't wanna know it. Being alone in a house with nothing but fire ^^; but it wasn't that bad

Thanks to

**HaliDarkFire**: thanks! Here's an update

**MintCa:** I hope this is more satisfying X3 enjoy!

**Sweetylulu**: here's an update. With angst lol

**Kaz-za-15**: thanks for the support. Here's an update.

**Rapunzelle:** Tyson will be Tyson XD more about Mark's boyfriend in here. Enjoy!

**Tenshi of Freedom**: wanna kill Mark? You'll want him to suffer before he dies now XD

**Beywriter**: sorry for the late update! I'll save Kai, but in another chapter (evil grin)

**Pickle Reviver**: whoa! Another Kai's angst fan! I hope I'll satisfy you in this chapter.

**Hiira:** thanks! Here's the new chapter.

Thank you guys! You are sooo great!

Promises of Lies …… chapter 9

_"oh believe me you lost him… it's a matter of time until you realize it… just a matter of time."_

_**Protect the things that you love. Cuz if you lost it, there'll be no way to get it back**_

Rei and Brooklyn jumped at Bryan and Tala to prevent him from killing Tyson.

"you fucking bastard!" Tala shouted "you let Mark take him?"

"I couldn't save him.. I tried but I couldn't" Tyson replayed. He told them about the picture, mark, the duel and the kidnap. But he didn't tell them about the rape.

"you believed a faked picture and blamed Kai without asking him" Bryan blamed "what kind of lover do you call yourself?"

"it's not gonna change anything!" it was Brooklyn "we have to find Hiwatari first"

Tyson nodded "I- I didn't mean to"

"we will help you Tyson" Rei said in a gentle tone.

Tyson nodded and stood up "we dueled at that park. But he took Kai and left. I dunno where exactly is he"

"I'll call Max and Kenny. Maybe they'll help us" Rei informed them and moved to the phone

"do that" Brooklyn said, still holding Tala incase he tried to kill Tyson.

88888888888888

Kai was sitting on the bed… curled and hiding his face in his knees. The door was opened, but he didn't move

"oh!" Mark said "you're awake?" he turned toward the door "com in Jun. he's here." He turned to Kai again "this is Jun, my boyfriend. Jun! this is Kai Hiwatari"

Jun gasped a gasp of excitement "really? I didn't believe you when you told me in the phone. You know I'm a great fan of Hiwatari" he came to the bed and looked at Kai closely "why are you curled this way? Don't you feel well?" he cupped Kai's chin in his hand and raised his face to look at him, then quickly he left his face and moved to Mark's side in disgust

"ewwww!"he said disgusted "ewww eww ewwwww! What's this? He's so pale like a dead guy, looks disgusting ewww!"

Kai looked at the guy who was talking about him as if he was dirt to see a slender boy with pink hair and eye. He had a white skin, but not pale with some soft expression. The guy continued to talk

"he looks better in T.V. not this pal and he looks bigger.. he looks smaller, and less cool and… ewww!"

"really?" Mark said, not really asking "I think he looks cuter that T.V" he came close toward Kai and firmly held his hands so he couldn't struggle. Then he kissed him on the lips "I thought that you'd like me to let you try him before I go"

"no thanks!" Jun said "me? With that… thing? Ewww! Can't even imagine" Kai kept silent trying to struggle against Mark's grip which earned him a slap

"stop struggling." Mark said annoyed "you are here mine… understand? I said before, if you behaved you'll be treated like a jewel… but I'm warning you, if you misbehave, I'll have to punish you"

"fuck off!" this earned him some beating that drew blood from his mouth

"I warned you, but you refused… now no one can blame me" he grabbed Kai's hair in a painful grip and kissed him forcefully, the other hand was tightly gripping Kai's member. Kai winced and whimpered in pain, but that only aroused Mark more. He stopped the kiss and started roughly ripping Kai's clothes ignoring the struggling teen who was crying for him to stop

"you'll stay like this! Naked!" he scoffed "you even look better like this" Kai tried to cover himself by the covers of the bed and Mark smirked "you misbehave again, and I'll take that too" he looked at Jun "I'll be in the study room. If you needed anything, you'll find me there."

Jun nodded and Mark left.

"poor poor little Hiwatari." Jun said with a pitiful tone "here!" he held a handkerchief and wiped Kai's blood off his face making sure his own skin never touched Kai's 'disgusting' skin. "when Mark wants something, give it to him. You don't want to see Mark angry. Besides, he is not really a bad person"

"I don't want to hear it"

"I'll give you some advices. When Mark gives you something, accept it. If he wanted something, give it to him. When he say something, say only 'yes'. Mark knows the best for both sides.

"you're talking as if he was my boyfriend!" Kai said in a disbelieving tone

Jun shrugged "no! I am his boyfriend. I know that he only lust for you, nothing more. If there was any other feeling toward you, you'd be thrown to the worst gay club working as a whore.

"what do you want from me?"

"not me! I don't want anything… you're not my type. But Mark likes you. if you don't want to be hurt, listen to him. You are even lucky that he kissed you… someone this pale. Imagine me kissing you? ewwww! You're so pale! That's disgusting… even touching this skin will feel soo… ewww! Don't wanna think about it"

With that, Jun left Kai who just tightened the blanket around his body and wondered

'is that a normal guy?'

88888888888888

Kenny was trying again, typing on Dizzy to find Dranzer

"she's not in Tokyo… meaning: they left Tokyo"

"can't you try again?" Tala asked "at least, tell me which city is he in?"

"I'm sorry… I don't think I can do that! They are already faraway"

"then what do we do? Should we call Mr. Dickenson?" Tyson asked and Rei nodded

"do we have another choice?"

"all your fault!" Bryan grabbed Tyson's shirt "what did you do to him? ANSWE ME!"

"I – I did nothing"

"liar! I can feel it" he snapped and Tala placed his hand on Bryan's arm

"don't worry Bryan! We'll find him"

"But Tala… Kai is just like my young brother. He doesn't deserve_"

Tala interrupted him with a kiss "I know! Everything will be fine" he assured and kissed Bryan again

Tyson felt like shit.

_"you idiot! I told you Tala is with Bryan! What part of it you don't understand?"_

He should've listened to Kai when he said that. He should've listened to Kai from the begging. But he just insisted on being a jealous idiot.

"everything will be ok Tyson" he heard Brooklyn assure him "let's go to inform Mr. Dickenson"

Tyson nodded and left with them toward the Bey Building, they got in.

"wait here. I'll talk to his secretary" they nodded and he moved

"hello miss! Can I speak to Mr. Dickenson please?"

"do you have a_"

"I'm Rei Kon from the blade breakers. We have a problem and we need to see him. It's argent"

She sighed "I'll inform him. You're lucky he doesn't have a meeting today"

He nodded and waited till she finished

"you can see him"

He nodded again "thanks" then he moved to his friends "let's go"

Tyson ran inside and opened the door of Mr. D's office.

"oh! Tyson my boy! Is there any problem?" Mr. D asked with a worried tone.

Tyson nodded and the others came in

"we need you to help us Mr. Dickenson!" it was Kenny "Kai is gone!"

"gone? Where?"

"a mad man kidnapped him" now it was Brooklyn who caused them to look at him with confused eyes

"well, a weirdo is a weirdo"

"Tala!" Rei warned "it's not the time"

"Mr. D" Tyson begged "tell me everything about that bladder Mark. Who is he? Where did he come from? was there any relationship between him and Kai before?"

Mr. D nodded "so you think that Mark is the one that took Kai?"

Tyson shook his head "not think. I'm sure. He took him, he did"

Mr. D nodded "wait a minute" he opened a folder "this is a file of the last tournament. It has some information of the bladders who participated." He turned some paged till he reached the letter M

"not a lot of info…

Name: Mark

Age:23

Resident: Russia"

"You mean he's from Russia?" Tyson asked and he nodded

"Kenny!" Mr. D ordered "use my computer to see if he was in Japan. If you couldn't find him, then I'm afraid we'll have to leave to Russia to search for him"

Kenny nodded and turned the computer on

"I'll start the search now"

"I swear" Tala threatened "if something happened to him, I'll kill every single person who was the cause of it. Even YOU Kinomiya!"

88888888888

Kai felt a little cold. And staying naked on the bed with nothing but a blanket wrapped around him didn't help.

He laid on the bed and closed his eyes to get a little sleep. But the door was opened

"mmm so tired. I've been working for a long time" Mark looked at the bed and smiled "I'll take a shower and comeback. You won't wait long my angel"

Kai frowned but said nothing. If he thought that he'll take him without a fight, then he's wrong.

After 20 minutes, Mark left the bathroom with a towel on his waist "hey Kai!" he called "I'm curious… if this was your room? How was life here? It must be like heaven!"

"you dream" he heard Kai say and he chuckled

"but it must be. I mean I imagine myself a very great business man with maids to serve me. and too much money that I don't know even what to do with it." He laid on the bed beside Kai not even bothering to put on some clothes then he smiled and touched Kai's hair "and a hot boy to look at whenever I want to see something pretty"

"Something?" Kai sat up angered "you know I'm tired of you people treating me like a thing"

"huh? What do you want then?"

"I want to go back home!"

Mark chuckled "home? What home? In your granddaddy's house where he treated you like shit? Or in the abbey where you were treated like a lab rat? Or in Granger's where you were treated like a slave?"

"and you think I'm treated better in here?"

Mark smirked "no!" he pushed Kai and laid on top of him, easily unwrapping the blanket that was around Kai's body and straddled Kai "but at least, when you feel pain here, you are not home" he started kissing Kai's neck "it's normal to suffer….. when you're …. Not home"

"let me go!" Kai whispered, then his eyes widened when he felt Mark's hand on his legs to part them "NO! LEMME GO!" Kai started to struggle but it was in vain. He bit Mark's shoulder hard that until he heard the other scream and he felt blood taste in his mouth. But he was forced to let go when Mark gave him a painful squeeze between his thighs

"FUCK OFF!" Kai said… here Mark lost it

"fine!" he smirked "be that way… it's YOU who will suffer" not wasting anytime, Mark removed the towel and straddled Kai… he pressed his nails in Kai's skin enjoying the pain the other felt.

"I want to hear you scream" he thrust hard and Kai whimpered "not enough" another thrust "SCREAM!" he grabbed Kai's hair and roughly sucked, bitted his neck. His hands were roughly rooming over Kai's body… hitting, scratching him. He slapped Kai a couple of times then thrust in "say it!" he grabbed Kai's hair to make him look at him on the eyes "say that you belong to me" Kai whimpered and tears started to run from his eyes, his grip tightened on Kai's hair and he thrust more roughly

"**SAY IT**!"

"ah! STOP IT!"

"not until you say it.. say that you belong to me."

"please!.. ah! That's…. angh.. THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Another rough thrust "you belong to WHO?"

"y-you! please! Please stop it!"

Mark continued his assault until he released and grabbed Kai's face. There was big brose on his cheek and he had a black eye "never EVER struggle with me! understand?" Kai's eyes were wide with terror "UNDERSTAND?"

Kai nodded and Mark calmed "good! You can go back to sleep" he said and Kai nodded. He moved to the other side of the bed and tried to muffle his sobs. He couldn't lay down. He felt nauseas. Suddenly there was something in his stomach

Quickly he ran to the bathroom and started to throw up in the toilet as he subbed. Not recognizing that someone got in the bathroom until he felt Mark circled his bruised waist and kiss his back

"no need to cry! It's not like something really bad happened! Nothing happened." He started playing with his hair "now! Calm down and lets go to sleep." He smiled "I have an idea. Take a rest and sleep. Tomorrow, I'll draw a picture of you. what do you say?"

The only response he got was sobs and shivers

"let's go back to bed" he said as he dragged Kai with him to the bed and covered him "take a rest" he smirked cruelly "you'll need it"

8888888888

Another chapter finished… didn't want to rape Kai in this chapter. But many people asked me to be cruel and rape ^^;

Ok! Here I'll stop. I'll try my best to update. But not soon. My exams are after a couple of days. Ok?

Review please! Tell me if it was a good chapter or no?

And that Jun guy… (and I thought Mark was enough!! XDD lol) you can find a picture of him on my DA account. The link is in my profile X3

Take care of yourselves.

Sindi-chan

the Light Shadow


	11. Chapter 10

Hi everyone! I'm back from the dead with another chapter from this story (oh I love this story)

One other thing… I'm so sorry for everyone who loved Michael Jackson (my fiancé really liked him) but all we can do is pray for him to rest in peace…

Ok! I just hope no one is crazy enough to kill themselves (it happened in Egypt… when a very famous Egyptian singer died, some girls killed themselves_ his name is abdul halim hafez)

Not our subject… before we start, I'd like to thank

**Dragonfire7654321:** he is, but he regrets what he did to Kai.. give him a chance. Anyway, this is a new chapter…. Enjoy X3

**Sweetylulu:** I'll try ^^;;;;;

**Beywriter**: I just LOVED you comment when you said "Mark is a freak" made me feel so proud of my internal evilness XD here's the update. Hope you like it

**MintCa:** glad you liked it. Tyson is in his way XD here's the update

**Rapunzelle:** things will get better for him, just for a short while.

**Purple_Phoenix:** thanks! Glad you liked it… here's an update, hope you like it. Enjoy.

**Trigadon-Powrpuffchick:** lol XD this is the update so you could know what happens… and thanks for worrying.

**Golden-issa123:** I totally agree… but things change… a little.

**Tenshi of Freedom**: this is the update.. enjoy X3

888888888

_"I love you Tyson! I also miss you! Come back soon. Ok?"_

_**the pain that is cause by a friend or a lover is horrible, but realizing the pain you caused your friend or lover is more than just horrible**_

Spencer opened his eyes lazily as he heard the phone ring "not another mission!" he complained as he answered

"officer Spenc_"

"you gotta help us Spencer!" he knew that voice

"Tala?"

"Kai's gone. He was kidnapped. We think that he's in Russia. "

Now Spencer was fully awake "what happened?"

"Mark… from the tournament. Please! he's the one who took Kai" Tala said

"Tala calm down. Do you have any information about that guy?"

"yes! He's Russian"

"Not enough Tala. We need more info"

"I don't care what you need" Tala lost his tempers "find Kai. don't you care what'll happen to him?"

"I'll try my best Tala" he sighed "I'll try my best"

"we're coming to Moscow in two days. Ok… see you then, I'll keep on calling"

"Kay! Bye" Spencer closed and sighed again "damn. How will I find this Mark guy?"

8888888888

"what's wrong Rei?" Brooklyn asked worried

"it's Tyson and Kai. something happened. Something that Tyson didn't mention." Rei said suspecting something.

"why are you saying that?"

"Kai's strong. Shouldn't he struggle more? Isn't it weird that they got him easily?"

"Rei!" Brooklyn kissed his lip "whatever happened is in the past. It won't change anything"

"but-"

"don't worry. We'll find him" he kissed him again and Rei responded "Rei! You're so different. I love you" he turned to kiss Rei's neck and inserted his hand to caress Rei's chest

"ah! B-Brooklyn" Rei moaned

"shhh!" Brooklyn started to kiss his chest "just relax. I won't go too far"

Rei nodded and moaned at the new feeling. He wanted Brooklyn to go that far, but he knew he himself wasn't ready yet.

8888888

Mark's hand moved skillfully as he drew bleeding Kai on his sketch book. He smiled satisfied with his work after he was done

"you know, the more blood in the picture, the more beautiful it is"

Kai didn't answer. It was as if he was dead. All these new wounds didn't help either.

**FLASH BACK**

_Kai woke up with a cry feeling something cutting his arm_

_"hold still. I need blood so I can make the picture look perfect_

_"what the hell are you doing?" Kai cried in pain and tried to struggle, but ended in more injuries from the knife that Mark was holding. _

_Once Mark finished with Kai, quickly, he started to draw the picture he wanted to. Turning to Kai every now and then, using his blood saying "real blood is so much better than color red in drawing"_

_But Kai was dizzy from all the pain and blood loss to hear him or replay._

**END OF FLASH BACK**

"Finished!" Mark said then looked at Kai and smiled "you've been a good boy. You know?" he helped Kai stand up and led him to the bathroom "I'll help you take a bath"

Just as he promised, Mark helped Kai with the bath and wrapped his injuries with band aid. He smiled at how innocent Kai looked and kissed him. When he pulled away, Kai looked at him with fearful eyes

"don't be afraid. I won't do anything bad to you. you need time to heal. And since you were a good boy, I'll give you this time"

He carried Kai to the bed and laid him on it… "just sleep" he kissed Kai again gently, pushing his tongue asking for entrance.

Kai who learned that struggling will gain him nothing more than pain, opened his lips obediently giving Mark the permission to explore his mouth and moaned to the kiss.

Soon, Mark pulled away and smiled at Kai gently "just sleep" he covered him and left.

"I think he started to accept me" he mumbled to himself as he walked to the library

"but I think that he started to break down" he heard a voice and smiled

"Jun! hey babe" he saw the gloomy look in Jun's eyes "what's up?"

"you're father is coming today. He knew Hiwatari is here" he shivered "he scares me"

Mark hugged Jun "don't worry… I won't let him hurt you"

Jun nodded

"as for my father, I think I'll wait till he comes and sees him"

8888888888

Tyson looked at the necklace with sad eyes _"take your present Tyson. Next time instead wasting your money on buying me presents, buy yourself a slave so you can call him yours whenever you want!"_

"if only I could turn back the time" he sighed "I'd never do that to you. I'd kiss you and tell you that you are the most important thing in my life… no! not thing, the most important one. I'd tell him what a fool I was"

A tear escaped his eyes as he remembered how everyone was.

Rei was with Brooklyn and Tala with Bryan and he was the one who was seeking love that HE destroyed.

'tomorrow' he thought 'tomorrow I'll be in Russia and he'll be back in my arms'

There was a knock on his door, he went to open "Max?"

"I was worried about you" Max said and got in. "Tyson, I want to ask you something, I promise I won't tell anyone."

"what is it?"

"Kai! did you hurt him before they took him?" his tone was serious. So unlike Max.

"what are you day-"

"Tyson don't try to play dump. Everyone there thinks that something fishy is going on. Did you do something to him?"

Tyson looked down "I- I hurt him"

"I thought so" Max replayed "regretting will only make you feel worse. The only thing you can do now is try to be strong for Kai"

"thanks Max"

"no problem man… by the way… can I sleep here?"

"I thought Tala and Bryan said it was ok if you stayed there… is something wrong?"

"no! nothing… just I want to stay here"

"sure"

Max smiled 'poor Kenny won't sleep with the loud moaning of Tala and Bryan'

8888888888

It was 7:20 P.M and Kai was freezing. Damn Russia was soo cold and he still didn't have his clothes. Mark came in and looked at him then smiled "how are you doing?" he asked sitting beside Kai and circling his arms around him and noticed that Kai was shivering

"why afraid? I'll not do anything"

Kai looked at him with pleading eyes "c-cold"

Mark nodded in understanding "you've been good. You deserve to stay warm" he moved away to get him some black trouser, white shirt and brown Jacket "is that suitable?"

Kai nodded and took the clothes "thanks"

While Kai was wearing the clothes, Mark was kissing him and touched every part of his body and he was happy that Kai didn't struggle or complain "I'm so proud of you Kai, you really started to love me"

"Love! It's called fear. Fear that I failed to let him fee" came a man smiling and Kai's eyes widened "good job son"

"father! You're here!" Mark said casually while Kai had a disbelieving look in his eyes

"Boris!" he gasped, looking at the man who smirked

"yes Kai! it's me! I came back to take what's mine"

"father?" Mark asked looking at the two guys who glared at each others

'this is soo going to be difficult' Mark thought

888888888

I wanted to write more. But I'm sleepy, tired, cold and need sleep.

Please review… tell me what do you think… flames are more than welcome.

See ya!


	12. Chapter 11

Sorry for the late update, but my internet was really bad, and I wasn't feeling well beside the fact that I broke up with my fiancé…

Not gonna say much, here's my thanks to the reviews

Rapunzelle: hey dear! How are you? well, it's hard to notice that Mark is Boris's son.. enjoy the new chapter

Beywriter: Kai will be saved, don't worry… I hope you like this chapter

BurningWhiteTwilight: everybody hates Boris. ^^… sorry for the late update

Golden-issa123: XD because Mark is Boris's son, he's a freak.

Passions-lure: I know how does that feel, I did it a couple of times XD I hope you like this chapter too

Ok, here's the next chapter:

………………………………………….

_"if only I could turn back the time I'd never do that to you. I'd kiss you and tell you that you are the most important thing in my life… no! not thing, the most important one. I'd tell him what a fool I was"_

**You can't turn the time back, no matter what you do or how much you cry. So, do avoid the horrible pain of guilt… be careful when you are treating the one you love**

………………_.._

_"useless piece of trash! Good for nothing" Voltaire shouted beating Kai. "I gave you everything, but you never were good enough" he kicked him._

_Kai curled on the floor trying to protect himself from all the beating, he was already feeling dizzy. Why did his grandfather hate him? What did he do to deserve this?_

_"Boris!" Voltaire called "take this piece of shit. I don't want to see him"_

_Boris smirked then dragged Kai with him, who looked at his grandfather a look that says 'why?'_

_He took a deep breath after Boris left with Kai and closed the door behind him.. _

_"why are you doing that?"_

_his eyes widened and he turned around.. a gasp of shock escaped his lips "A-Alexander! But- but you're dead"_

_in front of him, stood his dead son with a sad face "why? He's just a child. Don't you love him? Can't you be nice with him for me?" a tear escaped Alexander's eye and he said "please! Help him! Save him! He's my son.. your grandson"_

"ALEXANDER WAIT!" Voltaire gasped… "a dream?" he ran a hand through his hair "felt as if it was real" he wiped the sweat off his forehead and took his cell phone and dialed a number

"BBA! Who's calling?" a female voice answered

"I want to speak with Dickenson." He replied "Put him on"

"I'm sorry sir, Mr. Dickenson is in Russia."

'what? He's in here? Something happened to Kai?' "fine! Thank you" he closed and dialed another number

"Dickenson?"

"V-Voltaire? Is that you?"

"what are you doing in Russia? Something happened to my grandson?"

Dickenson was surprised at the worried tone Voltaire had "Voltaire, why did you call me?"

"I wanted to make sure that Kai is doing fine. he's not fine, is he?" he answered

"….."

"Dickenson why are you in Russia?"

"Kai was kidnapped Voltaire"

"WHAT?"

"….."

"look! Whoever you are with, come to the mansion. I have to discuss the matter with you"

……………………….

Mark couldn't get it, did his father think that Kai belonged to him? "no father" he took Kai in his arms "he doesn't belong to you. I'm the one who got him, he belongs only to me" he said with a tone full of hatred.

Boris glared but it didn't last seconds before he smirks again "yes Mark. He belongs to you. but don't forget that I'm the one giving you the money, and money comes from my experiences. So if you still think that I don't own him as well, then say goodbye to the money"

"shut up!" Mark snapped "your failing experiences got us nothing but problems"

"indeed" he answered "but Kai has the blood of a phoenix. And we still have black Dranzer, aren't you excited to see them together?"

Jun stared at his father "are you sure that this experience will work?" he looked at Kai who's eyes were wide with shock of what was he hearing

"and you'll have the money you want" he took a look around "don't forget that every blessing you live in is by my own money"

Mark closed his eyes for a moment "let me think"

"take your sweet time, Mark" and Boris left.. one minute and Mark left after his father looking for his boy friend

"Jun! where are you" he was hugged from behind

"Mark! I'm scared… I'm so scared" there were tears running down his face wetting Mark's shirt

"don't worry Mark, he doesn't want you. he wants Hiwatari"

The boy's pink eyes widened "and I don't want to watch it.. please!"

"I'll try my best Jun" Jun nodded and walked to Kai's room to find him sitting on the bed hugging his knee

"poor poor Hiwatari. Bad Boris will torture you" he said with a sad tone "it's painful when he do that. You will scream so loudly"

Kai had a gloomy look on his face "it's nothing I'm not used to"

Jun came closer and sat on the bed "can Boris make you less pale.. you are soo pale, it's…"

"don't start" Kai said. not in the mood, and Jun was silent for a moment

"I don't want you to get hurt." Jun said in a child like tone "I hate it when I hear someone screaming.. it's scary" he started crying "just like what Boris did to me, a- and my father." He sobbed "I'm scared"

Kai looked at him for a moment then smiled sadly "don't worry" he wiped Jun's tear who flinched at the touch "hey! It's ok. I won't hurt you"

"I know! But your skin is disgustingly pale" he said

"heh, you're still disgusted by me?"

"not you, just your skin" Jun replied frowning

"would you like it more if Boris peeled my skin?" Kai asked amused

Jun looked at him for a minute then "noooo! Eww! Eww! You'll be all read and I'll see your flesh.. you'll look like… ewwww!"

Kai laughed "you know.." he said smiling "you're not really bad"

"neither you are" he came closer and sat just beside Kai "you indeed look younger and your skin is soo pale" he shivered "it's disgusting you know?" then he smiled "but you have a pure heart"

"thanks!" Kai answered smiling

Mark came inside and smiled at Jun who ran to his arms "mark, I don't want him here"

"don't worry, I'll protect you" Mark said running his hand through Jun's hair not seeing the gloomy look on Kai's face. He kissed Jun's forehead "come one. Let's get you somewhere else"

Kai watched them with a tear escaping his eye "Tyson" he whispered "I miss you"

…………………………..

"WHAT?" Tyson shouted when he heard what Mr. Dickenson said "how do we know it isn't a trap? How do we know Mark doesn't work with Voltaire"

Rei put his hand on Tyson's shoulder "calm down Tyson, everything will be ok"

"NO! Kai is kidnapped and Voltaire wants to meet us and-"

"AND WHO'S FAULT IS IT?" Tala said grabbing Kai's shirt "so far I remember it was YOU who couldn't protect him, and don't think that I'm stupid, I KNOW that you did something really stupid and BELIEVE ME it won't pass"

Rei looked down. He was already stressed and worried, and these voices weren't making it better. Max shouting with Tala and Tyson telling them to cut it off, Bryan was talking with Mr. D about Voltaire. Suddenly, he found himself between someone arms

"are you ok, Rei?"

Rei looked to see Brooklyn looking at him with worried eyes. He nodded "I'll be fine, don't worry"

"alright boys" Dickenson interrupted them "I and Bryan are going to see Voltaire, who will join?"

Rei, Brooklyn and Tala looked at Tyson who looked down "we'll all go"

"since we're in Russia, I'll call Spencer" Bryan said as he pulled his cell phone.

They waited till he finished his call, "he's coming to get us" he informed them and they nodded

"good, it's getting cold" Max said hugging himself.

………………

Voltaire kept on walking around the room "they're late! What on earth happened?" he paused to look at his son's picture "Alexander, don't worry, we'll find him no matter what. I won't let anyone hurt him."

"Master Voltaire?"

"WHAT?" he asked the servant who shivered

"some people wants you, says it's the BBA"

He nodded "ok, let them in" just in three minutes and they were in front of him "Mr. Dickenson!" he said acknowledging him "please do come in"

They all got inside and sat except for Spencer who preferred to be standing

"would you want something to drink?" he asked looking at them then at the maid silently telling her to stay till they order their drinks

"I'm afraid we're not here to drink Mr. Voltaire. We're here for something very important, and we'd be really grateful if we finished it sooner than later"

Voltaire looked at Spencer, the boy grew up to be a strong gentle man. He nodded "fine, let's get this over with" he sat down "what happened?"

"a Beyblader came to Japan for the tournament, which he won" Dickenson started and Voltaire nodded

"I heard about him, his name is Mark" they all nodded and Dickenson continued

"but he wasn't satisfied with only the trophy and the title. He actually stalked Tyson till he got Kai from him. All we know is that Mark is Russian, so we came here"

Voltaire nodded "but Mark is an English name, he could be British or American, or something"

"no!" Tala said "the files says he's Russian" Voltaire nodded

"ok, I'll do anything to bring him back, even if it meant my life" he said

Dickenson nodded and stood "I'm thank full for that, let's go boys" they all stood and left except for Spencer who walked toward Voltaire and gave him a card

"this is my number, if you found anything, please! Just please call me"

Voltaire took the card 'officer? He's working with the police?' he looked at Spencer and nodded "thank you officer Spencer"

Spencer nodded and left.

…………………………………

Jun finally stopped crying, and Boris was getting on his son's nerves. And Kai was feeling more nervous than ever. Things weren't ok, Mark and Boris were shouting about something he didn't know what, and suddenly, Mark came inside looking furious

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" he asked Kai who shook his head and looked down. Mark glared at him then sighed. He extended his hand to Kai "come here, pet!"

Kai glared at him for a while but crawled to him, Mark smiled "you're being good. I promised if you behave, you'll be treated nicely." He walked Kai to the bed and sat him, which made Kai wonder why did he ask him to come to him in the first place if they were going to sit on the bed again

"stay here, I got something for you" he said then left for a minute and came back with a small box, when he opened it, Kai saw chocolate "this is for you. it's expensive and good" he took one and put them on Kai's lips

"I don't feel like eating" Kai said with a low tone and Mark shook his head

"shhh! Just taste it, it's better than any chocolate you might eat" inserting the chocolate into Kai's lips, he smiled when Kai smiled at the taste.

Mark kept on feeling Kai the chocolate, watching Kai eat them from his hand then licking Mark's fingers clean from the chocolate. He licked the finger, then sucked on it then waited for another piece.

It was the fifth piece and Mark couldn't take it, he took his finger from Kai's lips and kissed him

"no!" Kai said with a fearful tone

"shhh!" Mark whispered kissing Kai's neck and caressing his chest from under the shirt "I promise I'll be gentle" with that, he laid Kai and laid on top of him, ignoring the stressed look on Kai's face

……………

I swear to god I'm feeling horrible, I updated because I really don't want you to wait more than you waited… so the at least review. Even if you don't like it, say that. I didn't write this chapter when I was feeling really shitty to not read reviews..

Take care of yourselves.


	13. Chapter 12

Hellooooo! I know I'm soo horrible I haven't updated for ages, please forgive me. but I had to study for college. I had 10 subjects, then came my sister's wedding. I hope you find the heart to forgive me.

Ok… here's the next chapter. It's longer as a praise for your patient waiting. ^^

Thanks to:

Rapunzelle, **sasukechica**, **Sweetychan**, **golden-izza123**, **ILoveKaiHiwatari**, **BurningWhiteTwilight**, **Miako6** and **Beywriter**.

You guys are THE BEST! ^^

…..

Since I haven't updated for so long, I'm giving you a summary of what happened

After Tyson promised Kai that he's protect him forever, he lost the Beyblade tournament to a guy named Mark. Mark started to stalk Tyson to get Kai and he succeeded when he sent Tyson a fake picture of Kai and Taka together…. Brooklyn and Rei, Tala and Bryan are now a couple. They and Max accompanied Mr. D to Russia and called Spencer who became an officer to help them find Kai. When they reached Russia, Voltaire offered help after his dream of his son.

Kai on the other hand discovered that Mark is actually Boris Balcov's son. Mark at first treated Kai badly; he hit him and raped him. But after Kai started to surrender, he started to be a little gentle. Right now, the only one Kai can talk to is Jun who is Mark's boyfriend. But he's careful around him. The boy is mentally unstable.

…..

Now… with the story

Promises of Lies…. Chapter 12

Kai opened his eyes feeling someone touching his face. He lazily looked at his side to find Jun's smiling face as he was caressing Kai's face.

"AH! You're awake" Jun exclaimed happily.

"huh?" Kai sat and Jun's smile widened "what are you doing?" Kai asked "I thought you hated my skin"

Jun giggled "no! not anymore… look" he held a mirror and Kai's eyes widened "yes. I put some bronze cream on your face. I'm not disgusted now"

At this very moment, Mark came in and found a very angry Kai rubbing some cream on Jun's face and body and Jun was crying "nooo! You're the paaaale ooone!" as he tried to wipe the cream off his body and put it on Kai… the bed was a mess, and they both looked very weird like this… Mark soon found himself laughing out loud. It wasn't a bad laugh, or a sarcastic laugh… it was an honest innocent laugh.

"look at yourselves AHAHAHA! You two look AWESOME!"

Kai and Jun looked at him and Jun pouted, half of his face darker than the other and Kai joined Mark "you look funny" Kai said laughing

Jun looked as if he was about to cry, but a look at Kai's face and body, he laughed too "you look like a white paper painted with coffee"

"Hey! That's artist, you know?" Kai said smiling

"You two should take a shower" Mark said and then he was pounced by Jun

"OH COME AND JOIN ME!"

"ok ok" Mark gently dragged Jun to the bathroom leaving a smiling Kai behind… he looked at the window "sometimes… sometimes it feels like they're not really bad. I wonder what their story is"

…..

_"No! Please Stop!" the man tried to struggle against the scientists but to no avail. "I can't take it anymore" he cried_

_"SILENCE" Boris shouted looking at him with disgust. You're the one who asked to take this position. Or should we take him?"_

_"no! leave him alone. He has nothing to do with this."_

_Boris smirked "oh really?" he looked at one of the guards "bring the kid"_

_One moment, and the pink haired boy was there_

_"papa!" the boy cried, suddenly his hair was pulled _

_"do you miss your father?" Boris asked sarcastically "then I'll be generous and allow you to watch him"_

_The boy's eyes widened when he saw his father being infected with weird liquids and started to scream. He hated himself. He wanted his father to stop screaming. He wanted to end his suffering. But he was so scared. So scared that he couldn't even speak. He couldn't even beg them to let his father go… hell he was scared to the point that he couldn't cry._

_Just after his father lost consciousness, they let go of him. He fell to the floor and started shivering. Why? Why did papa work for this bad man? Why did papa agree to this? Why did papa allow this? "why?"_

_"why?" Boris repeated after him smirking "because you should know your place"_

…

"aaaaah" Jun said opening his mouth while Mark fed him

"today I'll be busy" Mark said with a gentle tone "I'll work with my father. So you stay here quiet. Ok?"

Jun pouted "will I hear screaming?"

Mark hugged him "I don't know. But if you started to hear, close the door and put your hands on your ears. Ok?"

Jun nodded "Ok. But don't go for long."

Mark nodded "I won't"

….

Mr. D rented 4 rooms in a hotel.

"I won't sleep with a blitz boy" Tyson said and Rei sighed

"Tyson, it's no argument time"

Mr. Dickenson looked at them "I don't mind what you choose. But each two will be in a room"

"I'll go with Max" Tyson said knowing that Max is the safest person to sleep with

"I and Bryan will share a room" Tala said then looked at Rei "will you share with Spencer?"

Before Rei could answer, Brooklyn spoke "if you don't mind. I want to share a room with Rei"

"guys. This is not a vacation" Mr. Dickenson said trying to prevent a fight from happening. He looked at Spencer "will you sleep in my room?"

"yes sir. I won't mind" Spencer said politely and Dickenson nodded

"alright. Here! Take your keys." He handed them the keys "please rest well. we'll need our energy tomorrow" they all nodded and went to their rooms.

Once Tyson got in, he walked to the bed and laid down.

"Tyson at least take off your jacket" Max said, but Tyson only covered himself and went to sleep. Or that was what Max thought until he heard a sob "Tyson?" he went to his side and put his hand on his covered shoulder "Tyson we will find him. It's going to be ok."

Tyson pulled the covers and looked at Max with eyes full of tears "it's my entire fault Max. It's all my fault" he sobbed "if only I was smarter." He looked at the necklace remembering when Kai threw it at him and told him to buy a slave

Max looked at Tyson with sad eyes "he's going to be ok Ty! We'll find him" he hugged Tyson who kept crying

"I regret what I did. I swear… I regret what I did"

…

Tala and Bryan couldn't sleep either.

"hey!" Tala said trying to break the silence "why this face?"

"I'm worried" Bryan mumbled "I'm worried about Kai. Every night I have nightmares. I feel his pain. I do feel it. He's in pain"

Tala looked at him with puzzled expressions "you're really affected by this, don't you?"

"NO!" Bryan shouted "no Tala try to understand. It's that promise. I promised I'll help him. I feel helpless"

Tala stared at Bryan "Bry!" he leaned to kiss Bryan tenderly smirking inside when Bryan responded

"take me" Tala said and frowned when Bryan looked away

"I can't Tala. Not when Kai is in trouble"

Tala shook his head "but looking at you like this makes me hurt even more" he looked down and then at Bryan again "at least, let me make love to you" he unbuttoned Bryan's pajamas and started kissing his nick and chest listening to his lover's moans "heh. I never took you the sensitive type"

"shut up"

Tala was pushed off the bed "naughty school girl" he received a glare from Bryan "ahahaha!" he laughed trying to ease the situation but all he got was

"good night Tala"

….

Rei faked sleeping in order to find some real sleep, but was disturbed when he felt a hand on his hair. He heard Brooklyn

"when we find Hiwatari. I'll ask you to be mine. I became really attached to you" he said

"me too Brooklyn. Me too" Rei answered and looked at Brooklyn who kissed Rei deeply and inserted his hand under Rei's shirt caressing him

"I love you… very much"

Rei kissed Brooklyn again and smiled at him "let's go on a date after we find Kai"

Brooklyn nodded "nothing would make me happier"

Rei nodded "let's try to sleep"

Here, Brooklyn stopped talking. He nodded and laid on the bed and laid Rei's head on his chest 'good night' he thought

….

Mr. Dickenson woke up at 4 wanting to drink some water. He found that Spencer was reading files and working on stuff

"Spencer! Son! You better take a rest. You didn't sleep at all"

Spencer rubbed his eyes "no! I need to find Kai. It's my job as a brother and as an officer"

"you're worried about him"

"of course I am" Spencer said tiredly "Kai, Bryan, Tala and Ian. They are all very important to me. I feel that they are my responsibility. Even if Ian left with his foster family. He's still very important to me"

Mr. Dickenson looked at him with sad expression but Spencer continued

"Kai was always the one suffering most" Spencer sighed "yet he was always the one kept going. He never let his hope die"

What happened after that shocked Mr. Dickenson. He saw a tear roll down Spencer's cheek. He walked toward him and hugged him

"son.. I'm worried too. But I'm worried about you too. You need rest"

"so soon Mr. Dickenson. So soon. I just need to find Ky"

Mr. Dickenson sat beside him. He'd at least try to comfort him if he couldn't get him to sleep

…

Mark entered the room angrily "stand up" he was in a bad mode, so Kai had to obey

"What's wrong?" he asked shakily and cried in shock and pain as Mark grabbed his hair

"You're in no place to ask questions" he started dragging Kai to some weird place that was filled with wires and tubes. Kai's eyes widened when he saw scientists walking around with Boris giving them orders

"Welcome, Kai Hiwatari"

Kai shook his head "no. you can't be… you can't be serious"

Boris raised an eye borrow "hmmm? I can't? well it seems I am" he looked at Mark "put him on the table"

Kai looked at Mark but Mark scowled "don't look. I won't help" he dragged Kai to the table and straddled him. Kai started to panic

"I'm not going to rape you" Mark said with a cold tone "but you'll wish if it was rape"

"wha?" Kai was terrified. Suddenly he felt needles thrusts inside his skin "no! NO! PLEASE!" but his was answered only by silence.

The hot liquid started to get inside him, burning him in the inside making his eyes water. Although he tried to keep it down, but his panting turned to loud cries of pain

"PLEASE STOP IT! PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING..AAAH! NO! AH! STOP IIIIT"

Mark looked at him with cold eyes while Boris was smirking "this'll change his blood and energy into a bitbeast's power" Boris said looking at Mark "then we'll suck this energy and add it to your blade"

However, Mark didn't answer. He closed his eyes. Listening to Kai's pained cries

The cries started to disappear and turn to harsh pants. Kai's chest was raising and falling rapidly

"Boris-sama. First step is done" one scientist said and Boris smirked . he walked toward Kai's suffering form "you grew up Kai. Do you remember when you were living in the abbey. Don't you miss these days?"

Kai whimpered when Boris knelt to kiss him on the lips.

Mark on the other hand was boiling in rage. Kai was his. His alone. No one should touch him. He clenched his fists and glared at his father who smirked and looked at the scientists

"start to suck the energy from him. Then escort him to my room"

"you can't" Mark interrupted "he's my toy"

Boris was amused "really? Would you like it if I used your pink haired fucked up boy?" when Mark looked down Boris laughed "and you say you don't love him"

"I don't" Mark shouted back "I just promised I'll protect him"

Boris laughed "protect him? From what? Even if you protected him from me, can you protect him from himself?" he walked toward a tube "this… I remember when I let him watch his father suffer inside this. He asked 'why?' hehe WHY? Did he learn that I'm everything here?"

Mark looked at his side. He then closed his eyes and started to walk away

"where to, my son?"

"I promised Mark that I'll come back ear-" he was interrupted with Kai's cries of pain. Mark shook his head and ran to his room

…

_The pink haired boy stopped talking after watching his father scream in pain. He hated himself. He couldn't help his father. Somehow, he wished if he wasn't born. He ignored the laughter _

_"you're a lucky bastard. Your father actually is taking all that to protect you." Boris said kicking the boy who kept silent. "Hey! Say something you little bitch"_

_"Jun?" came Mark who didn't expect his father, yet, he couldn't do anything to the unwanted man in his room "I'm packing Jun's stuff and we'll go to my mother's place"_

_"heh! That bitch is still alive?"_

_Mark's eyes narrowed. God! How he hated his father. He indeed took after his mother, but he still hated how he had the same eye and hair color as his father. _

_"Fine" Boris said "pack your stuff. I have work to do anyway" Boris left allowing Mark to pack his own stuff and scowl as he started packing Jun's stuff _

_"at least come and help me here. There are your clothes" as usual, Jun was silent. Mark sighed "why do I keep up with this brat? Oh right.. cuz his mother was my mother's friend"_

_Suddenly, a scream was heard. a scream that wasn't normal. Mark has heard different kinds of cries, but this one was terrifying. It's as if "some one's dying" he said with wide eyes._

_After being silent for two months, Jun cried "FATHER" he started running to the lab_

_"WAIT! JUN!" Mark ran after him. Once they reached the lab, Jun started screaming madly. Mark looked at the floor to find Jun's father's corpse laying lifelessly. He looked terrifying. His skin was sickening blue. There was blood pouring from his eyes and mouth. _

_he saw Boris move his lips, but he couldn't hear anything . Jun cries were loud and frantic. _

_"GET HIM OUT!" Boris shouted and the scientists started to drag the screaming boy out. Boris looked at the corpse "his weak body couldn't handle more experiments. What a loser"_

_Mark went to his room where the scientists were trying to restrain Jun who was screaming for them to let go_

_"LEAVE HIM ALONE" he shouted and they stepped aside. Jun was looking at him with scared eyes. He looked like a wounded animal. He shouted "WHAT ARE YOU SCREAMING FOR? HA?" tears fell from Jun's eyes again and Mark took a deep breath. He extended his hand "I'll take care of you. I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise"_

_When Mark gives a promise, Mark keeps the promise_

….

Kai barely felt Boris inside him. His body numb from all the pain he had. He couldn't even hear the panting and moans of the man above him

"so tight" Boris grimaced as he kept on going. Forcing Kai's lips to a kiss that wasn't responded, not even with some struggling.

Once he was finished, he pushed Kai off the bed "wear your clothes and get the hell out" he said then the phone rang

"WHAT?" he answered with an annoyed tone. Soon, the scowl on his face turned to smirk "well hellooo Mr. Voltaire" he said and Kai eyes widened "Kai? Why would Kai be here with me?" he chuckled when he heard

'_Please Boris. If he was there. I'm ready to pay whatever you want to get him back safe'_

Boris laughed out loud. His laugh was full of mock "since when did you start caring, Mr. Voltaire?" he smirked "but since you promised to pay then yes. He's here" he sat and smirked at Kai as he said "come to my house tomorrow so we can discuss the praise. Oh… and no police involved, hmm Voltaire?" he closed "why are you here slut? Get the hell out"

…

Well… I made a long chapter since my update was way too late.

Since I have a vacation now, updates will be sooner. Maybe after two weeks or 15 days. But not if you didn't review. Ok? Please give me your review if you want an update.

Oh.. and flames and ideas are welcomed with opened arms and mind.

Take care ^^


	14. final chapter

**THIIIS IIIIS THE LAAAAST CHAAAPTER!**

I thank everyone who kept going with me. I love you everyone… I'm very sorry to keep you waiting… hope you'll love this ending.

Thanks a ton to:

BurningWhiteTwilight: the moment you've been waiting for.

: thanks! Hope you like this chapter

Rapunzelle: thank you *hug* hope you like this chapter too

sweetychan: expect anything from Boris my dear!

YAOIfangirl1996: XD here I am… thank you my dear

andysanime: oooh! Then there'd be no characters left XD

well… enjoy the last chapter ^^

…..

Promises of Lies…. Chapter 12

_'what makes a human is both good and evil. But it's up to the man himself to control those side'_

Kai opened his eyes and looked around. The room was dark and Mark was still beside him sleeping soundly. He grimaced and went to the bathroom to take a shower, smiling when the water ran on him caressing his body. He gently rubbed his body.

'Might as well get used to it' he thought 'there's no escaping'. When he was nearly finished, heard a voice

"Enjoying ourselves aren't we?" He felt two arms sneak to wrap themselves around him "you and Jun finally started to get along?" he said kissing Kai's neck from the back

"He's not a bad person" Kai said then moaned when Mark bitted his neck then kissed him on the lips "you too… I don't think you're a bad person Mark"

"What are you playing at?" Mark asked and Kai sighed

"I don't want Boris to use me for his experiments. Can you protect me from him?"

Mark sighed "come on Kai" he wrapped the towel around Kai and let him to the bedroom. "Look! I really don't want anything bad to happen to you, but I know that if I refused they'll choose Jun then"

"You really love him, don't you?"

"No! But he was the first one… maybe the only one to trust me so blindly." He smiled sadly "he's the one I am willing to sacrifice my life to" Kai's eyes saddened and looked down "say Kai! You think Tyson is searching there for you?"

Kai looked down for a while then shook his head "I don't know. People like me do not deserve love." He hugged himself "but I miss the feeling of his arms around my body, taking me in his arms and pushing my fears away"

"Does it feel this bad… being in here?"

Kai hugged himself tighter "like hell… as if I was dying every single second. Every breath I take hurt in here. Feels like I'm trapped in m-" a gasp escaped him and a tingling feeling came to his face. However, before he even comprehend the pain, his hair was pulled

"YOU! After EVERYTHING I've done to you… I'm treating you like something important-"

"I'M NOT SOMETHING-AH"

"YES YOU ARE!" he shook him harshly "IN HERE YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN SOMETHING!"

"THEN WHY DID YOU ASK IF I WAS FEELING BAD? THINGS SHPULDN'T FEEL!" Kai looked at Mark "you're sick. You're even sicker than Jun"

"DON'T SPEAK ABOUT JUN THAT WAY!" he slapped Kai making him fall on the bed.

Kai looked at Mark who was panting trying to contain his anger "if you don't love him… why do you do all that?"

"I don't… I don't love him" he sighed calming down a little "Jun has lost both his parents. His mother was my mother's friend. And his father was a lab rat that Boris used. After he saw his father die, Jun lost his mind. He became a retard." He sat on the bed "my mother wanted to keep him safe, but no one can protect him but me. At first I didn't care, I just used to feed him, help him move on. But then, when I saw the trust look in his eyes. When he was clinging to my arm asking for protection, I promised to protect him. Because when I'm with him, he makes me feel that there's at least a good thing inside me. I know I'm a bad person. I know I'm my father's son. But I won't break his trust. I won't break my promise because I'm a man"

Kai looked down "I see!"

"you go to sleep" Mark said "you need rest after your encounter with my father"

And sleep Kai did.

….

It was 7 in the morning when Spencer woke up hearing his cell phone ringing. He found that he was lying on the couch and covered with a blanket "must be mister Dickenson" he said and sat then grabbed his cell phone and answered

"Hello?"

"Officer Spencer? "

Spencer's eyes widened "Mister Voltaire? Any news?"

"Yes! Kai is with Boris. Boris asked me money to let go of Kai. He also asked me not to tell the police or Kai will die… Spencer I think I'll bring him the money"

"And if they didn't return Kai?"

"…."

"Look. I'll think of a solution. Don't make a move. I'll call you later. Thanks for cooperating with us, Mister Voltaire."

"Just… bring him back to me"

"I'll try my best" and Spencer hanged up and went to wake Mr. Dickenson

"Voltaire called. Kai is with Boris" he said and Dickenson nodded

"Bring the others"

"Right away"

Not long after that and all of them were in Spencer and Dickenson' room.

"What do we do?" it was Max

"I'll kill Boris if I found that he hurt him"

"Tala let's think first" Ray answered.

Spencer looked at Bryan "Bryan?"

"I say Voltaire pays the money"

They all looked at him "but they may not return Kai" it was Tyson

"I know" Bryan explained "but Voltaire will know the place. If he gave us the details, we can sneak in"

"Sneaking in is your specialty. Not all of us can do it" Tyson argued but Spencer nodded to Bryan

"Will you and Tala do it? I'll be helping you."

Tala stood "inform the bastard to pay the money! I and Bryan got some action to do… that if they didn't give us Kai easily"

Bryan nodded and looked down 'Kai! Please hang on! Very soon, you'll return with us'

Spencer left the room to make his call

"Yes Mr. Voltaire. I and the others made a deal. But we need your help"

"You want me to go and pay the money?"

"Well... Yes, but also we want you to describe the place after you return. Can you do that?"

"I'm not sure. But I'll try my best."

"Thank you. I appreciate it"

…..

Boris smirked when he saw Jun in the kitchen drinking milkshake happily "where's you babysitter?" he asked feeling delighted at the scared expressions

"he's sleeping" he answered cowardly. He whimpered when Boris came closer

"he seems to be favoring the Hiwatari over you, doesn't he?" tears started to run down Jun's cheeks when Boris ran a finger over Jun's face "he wouldn't notice if I took you to the labs"

"L-let go"

Boris laughed "don't worry. I won't use you" he walked outside "at least not now" he left.

Jun ran as fast as he could to Mark's room "Mark!" he started crying making Kai and Mark wake up shocked

"Jun? what's wrong?" Mark asked waking up and walking to Jun to find the other hugging him

"I'm scared! Boris wants me in his labs" he said crying "Mark I don't want to go there! Please don't let him take me"

"don't worry! He won't. he has Kai anyway"

Kai looked down. What did he expect anyway? He was only something here. He raised his head to look at them and he wished he hadn't. Mark was hugging Jin tightly but gently comforting him whispering sweet words in his ear. Suddenly he let go of Jun when the door was opened

"you need to knock"

"it's my son's room. I don't need anything" Boris answered then looked at Kai "bring that to my office" Kai's eyes widened

"why?"Mark asked

"his grandfather is coming." Then left

Mark looked at Kai who seemed panicking. Mark knew it. It wasn't a secret that Kai suffered from his grandfather. He kissed Jun "wait for me outside" Jun nodded and left closing the door leaving Mark and Kai together

"are you scared?"

"leave me alone"

Mark frowned and walked to Kai "why do you think he came?"

Kai shook his head "I don't know…" a tear escaped his eye "I don't know" he didn't feel the tongue that licked the tear away. Suddenly he found lips on his. He tried to push Mark away, but Mark insisted by invading his tongue into his mouth.

Kai finally managed to push Mark off "please" he found himself being hugged protectively "w-what?"

"shh! I'll protect you! I'll protect you. As long as you're here with me, I'll protect you, from everything"

Kai looked at Mark's eyes "promise me Mark. Promise me that you'll protect me from everything. Everything and everyone"

Mark stared at Kai's eyes for a while. He felt torn. Already has Jun to protect. And now Kai… when did he start to have feeling for Kai? Kai didn't love him and he knew it. How could Kai love him after all he did to him? He beat him and raped him. But… maybe… "Will give me a chance?" he asked "if I protected you… will you give me a chance?"

Kai stared at Mark confused "a… a chance?" no! he wanted to go back to Tyson. He wanted to be in Tyson's arms. But… he looked at Mark "I love Tyson"

"you can't go back" Mark insisted

"but…"

"I'll make you happy… I promise. I'll kill Boris and take you and Jun away"

Kai shook his head "no! this isn't what I want. I can't… not after all what happened… and" he swallowed "Jun… didn't you promise to protect Jun? are you willing to break his heart by taking me?"

Mark looked down

"you'll have to choose between me or Jun… either way I want you to know that I hate you. I'm giving you this choice cuz I'm stuck here. And finding a better life where I'm safe is better than his hell"

Mark shook his head "I can't do that to Jun… I promised him" he gently took Kai outside "come on. Let's go to Boris's office"

…..

Voltaire had already reached a street that's very near to the abbey, but didn't go further waiting for Dickinson and the others to arrive. He exhaled sharply when another car arrived and Dickenson stepped out of it

"Are you ready Mr. Voltaire?"

Voltaire only nodded and looked at Spencer who came close "I prepared this for you" he said giving him a tiny device

"what's that?"

"it's a tap" Spencer said helping Voltaire putting it inside his ear "we'll be able to hear everything from here. We'll also give you instruction if needed. You're not alone Mr. Voltaire. I'll not allow any harm to get close to you" he said

Voltaire stared at Spencer and looked down "I'm sorry" he said making Spencer blink giving him a questioning look "for all I've done to you… I'm sorry"

Spencer smiled "forget everything Mr. Voltaire. Just think of this mission. And don't be scared. We're here"

Voltaire nodded and got in his car and went to the abbey, Spencer got back to the car "Tala, Bryan, your turn"

"you didn't tell him we're going now?" Tala asked and Spencer shook his head "I didn't want to scare him anymore"

"well then… let's rock" Bryan said and left the car with Tala and walked to the abbey "Tala! I want you to know something. I love you. And once we get out of here… let's do something nice together"

"let's make some hot steamy love"

"as much as I hate your perverted mind, but I have to agree" Bryan said then smirked "but after watching some cool action movie that is so full of blood and all types of guns"

"oh I could never dream of anything better" Tala answered smirking "let's go?"

"that is soon an action movie" Bryan said and climbed the tree watching the garden "the place hasn't changed much, but we still don't know where Kai is" he jumped through the fence clearing the way for Tala. "stay behind. I'll see the road. If I got into trouble, you run"

"shut up and keep going. Don't play hero" Tala said kicking Bryan's back

…..

Inside, Voltaire was led to Boris's office and he was in. first thing he saw was Boris sitting on his office. At the side, there was a pink haired guy with some other guy who was holding "KAI!" Voltaire said and walked a couple of steps toward Kai but stopped when he heard

"stay where you are" the purple haired guy said "you talk with my father then we'll see about Kai"

Voltaire stared at the young man then at Boris who was smirking then at Kai "Kai! You ok?"

Kai blinked but nodded

"did you bring the money Mr. Voltaire? " Boris asked and Voltaire nodded "yes" he put the suitcase on the office table "here"

Boris opened the suitcase and started checking the money "it's not that I don't trust you…" he said while holding a pocket of money "but you know… in case"

Voltaire kept on staring at Kai with worried eyes. Kai was looking down and the purple haired guy was patting his hair

"very well" Boris said "however, we need to count those"

"then hurry up"

Boris smirked "have some patient Mr. Voltaire. I haven't checked if all the papers are real money. Some might be fake, eh?"

"what do you want then?" Voltaire argued then looked at Jun who whimpered and ran to Mark seeking protection.

"don't mind that retard. He's scared of loud voices" Boris said

Voltaire looked at Boris again "I gave you the money, you give me Kai" he closed his eyes disturbed by Jun who whined

"Maaark… let him go awayyy… I can't hug you when he's near. His skin is ewww"

Voltaire sighed then continued "you have the money as promised. Give me Kai"

"Later Mr. Voltaire. Once we make sure that the money is real"

"This is absurd…" before he continue he heard Spencer

" Alright Mr. Voltaire. We got things in our hand. Don't argue much" Voltaire swallowed and took a deep breath pretending that he's holding his anger

"When do I take Kai back?"

"We'll call you once we check the money"

"Fine then" Voltaire said "hurry up please! I'll be waiting for your call" he walked to the door and looked at Kai "don't worry grandson. You'll be safe" he left and closed the door "take me to the gate" he ordered the guard standing there and followed him.

….

"will you give them Kai?" Mark asked and Jun pouted

"he should go. His family wants him. and I don't like his pale skin"

"Kai will stay here" Boris said silencing them then looked at Kai "imagine? Voltaire suddenly is feeling kind and caring toward his grandson. Wonder what caused that change"

"at least some people change to the better When others are always devils" Kai said glaring

"let's go the lab" Boris said standing "we have work to do" he left the room followed by Mark, Jun and Kai. Once Boris reached the lab, his eyes widened when he saw the scientists on the floor "what?"

Kai gasped and Jun whimpered and held onto Mark's arm

"didn't think of it, did you?" Boris looked at the figure who came from behind a large tube "long time no see… Boris"

Kai's eyes widened "Bryan!"

Bryan smirked "that's me"

Boris snapped "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Bryan shrugged "getting Kai back?" he said making Boris laugh "you alone? You can't do that. You think I and my son are as easy as those scientists?"

"whoever said I was alone?" once Bryan said that Tala came from behind Boris and Mark and Kai

"well well… look at the mouse… totally in the mousetrap." Tala said and smirked then looked at Kai "yo Kai! Any idea on what trouble we went through to get to you? Even Bryan refused to make love with you because he's so worried"

"you're together?" Kai smiled

"oooh! " Tala said smiling "You missed a lot. Tyson is losing his mind, Max isn't hyper and Ray is with that Brooklyn kid…. I and Bryan? Hmm… we still haven't figured who's seme yet"

Once Jun giggled Boris shouted "SHUT UP ALL OF YOU" he looked at Bryan then at Tala "you came in, but you won't live to tell the tale" he inserted his hand inside his pocket and grabbed his pistol. Jun whimpered and Mark hugged him

"I'm here" he tried to comfort

Bryan stared at Mark with disgust "you'll pay for what you did to Kai" he said and started walking close to them. At that moment, Boris aimed his pistol at Bryan which gave Tala the opportunity to run and grab Kai. Still aiming at Bryan, Boris ordered

"Mark! Get Hiwatari"

Mark only stared at his father then looked at Tala who was holding Kai protectively "I SAID GET HIWATARI" Mark only stared at Tala and Kai then looked at Mark who looked at him with fearful eyes then smiled. Mark kissed Jun's head "what do you wish for Jun?" he asked him whispering

"I, you… happy together" Jun said and hugged him "just me and you"

Mark then looked at Boris "why aren't the guards here yet?"

"we broke the alarm device" Bryan answered him not looking scared of the pistol "Tala! Take Kai and go"

"but you…"

"I'll take care of myself"

Tala nodded and took Kai gently but stopped when he heard the pistol shot and Bryan's cry of pain "BRYAN! Tala and Kai shouted

"get Kai here or your friend dies" Boris threatened and Kai looked to find that Bryan was shot on his shoulder

"Kai stay there" Bryan ordered but Kai pushed Tala gently "KAI DON'T COME CLOSE" Kai ignored him and returned to Boris. Boris held him then stared at Bryan "good job getting here. But you're dead"

Bryan shook his head "Time's up Boris?"

"WHAT?"

"even if you killed us. Police that surrounded the place. It's all over for you" Tala explained and Boris frowned

"I'll get out of it alive" he aimed the pistol at Kai's head "follow me" he ordered his son who kept holding Jun and walked outside. Kai gasped when he saw the police everywhere. There also was his grandfather 'he didn't leave?' he couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Mr. Dickenson, Ray, Brooklyn, Max, Spencer and "TYSON!" he shouted

"KAAIIIII!" Tyson cried and tried to run to him but the police stopped him

"NO ONE GETS CLOSE OR THE KID DIES" Boris threatened

"LET HIM GO BORIS! YOU HAD THE MONEY YOU ASKED FOR. YOU'RE ALREADY SURROUNDED, IT'S BETTER IF YOU LET HIM GO" Spencer replied 'what happened to Tala and Bryan?' he wondered worried about them

Kai kept looking at Tyson longing to be in his arms. Tears started to fall "please Boris! Please let me go"

"Shut up"

"Please!" he sobbed when Boris's hold on him tightened to a painful point

"We'll never be happy" Jun mumbled "your father just destroys everyone's happiness… I wanna go away" he whined hugging Mark

"What should I do?" Mark asked him but Jun only shook his head making Mark's hold on Jun tighten. Suddenly he looked behind him to find Tala and Bryan there "what?" he said looking at Bryan who was holding his bleeding shoulder 'all that for one person?' he looked at Kai 'you're lucky Kai'

Boris started walking to the gate "GET OFF THE WAY OR HE DIES! NOW!"

Jun was clinging to him shivering waiting for happiness

Tala and Bryan behind him trying their best to find a way to get Kai out of there

Tyson looking at Kai with worried eyes looking torn

Voltaire and Dickenson trying their best to hold their emotions

Kai there staring at Tyson and crying longing to be there

'What's happening? Why is everyone there tense? On whose side I'm in? Which side should I choose?"

Once Boris was close to the gates, Mark snatched Kai out of his reach and threw him at Tala and Bryan making Boris get furious and snap "DIE!"

**SHOT**

Mark looked at the floor with wide eyes "no!" he whispered "no!... NOOO!" he knelt to the ground "Jun? Jun answer me?"

"YOU TOO DIE" Boris aimed his pistol at Kai but suddenly his eyes widened "ah" the pistol fell to the ground followed by Boris to reveal Spencer who fired at Boris

Kai stared at the scene with wide eyes "T-Tala?"

"yes Kai?" Tala said holding Kai gently

"I-I'm… d-dizzy" and everything turned black.

Tala held him tightly and walked outside

"KAII!" Tyson ran and took Kai from Taka carrying him bridal style "god! You lost so much weight my dear" he mumbled as tears ran from eyes. He was happy, sad, worried and regretful. But all he wanted now is to get Kai to safety

"Take him in my car. I'll go to my mansion. There's a good medical staff there" Voltaire ordered and Tyson nodded and left with Ray, Brooklyn, Mr. Dickenson Tala and Bryan. Max looked at Spencer

"Aren't you coming?"

"My mission isn't over yet"

Max nodded and walked away leaving Spencer to deal with the place

Spencer stared at them as they walked away and entered the place. He sighed when he stared at Mark but his eyes widened when he saw that the pink haired kid was still moving "GET THE AMBULANCE HERE! NOW!" he shouted then kneeled beside Mark

"I… I…"

"Don't try to speak" Spencer said "you'll be ok"

Jun shook his head then looked at Mark "I… found happiness."

"Jun we said shut up"

"Don't Mark…" he coughed "don't... Blame yourself. You're a great man." He coughed again and whimpered

"Jun don't exhaust yourself. You'll be ok" he then looked at the doctors who rushed in but Jun shook his head

"Mark! I…" he coughed blood "I love you… you did the right thing…" his eyes dimmed "I'm happy I had you"

"Jun?" Mark shook him "Jun? JUN! JUUN!" he shook his head when Spencer closed Jun's eyes "NO! NOOOOO! DON'T DIEEEE! DON'T DIE JUUN" he held Jun's hand and kissed it "please don't go" he sobbed "I love you… I can't… I can't let go now"

…

Kai opened his eyes to find himself lying on a bet "where?" he sat and quickly placed a hand on his forehead when he felt the heavy headache. He then blinked when he remembered 'right! Boris died… and…" he stood and walked to the door opening it and gasped when he saw Bryan who looked also shocked

"holy shit Kai I was just going to open the door"

Kai stared at him. Bryan was shirtless, his shoulder bandaged "you ok?" he asked and Bryan nodded "I have you here with my" he hugged him "how can I not be ok?"

"where am I?"

"your grandfather's mansion, come on" he carried him to the bed "rest up"

Kai only nodded and Bryan kissed his forehead "you must be confused" and he was. He looked totally out of it. "I'll tell you" he said patting Kai's head "you fainted when Spencer shot Boris. I and Tala took you here. Your grandfather was so worried, well… Tyson was too, but I insisted that I'm the one to keep an eye on you." He said proudly then his eyes softened "I'm so happy you're alright" he hugged him then stood "I'll bring the others. They can't wait to see you" just when he was about to leave the room he heard

"no!"

"what?"

"don't bring anyone here"

"Kai? What's wrong?"

Kai only shook his head "I don't want to see anyone"

Bryan smiled gently "come on Kai don't say that, you're just nervous"

"Bryan I can't" he was crying "you have no idea what happened to me. What I've been through"

Bryan was silent. He did have an idea. He was there when the doctors checked on Kai. He did see how Kai's body was full of scratches and he did hear the doctor talk to Voltaire about the rape. However, he and Voltaire agreed that no one should know about it. Even Kai doesn't have to know that they know.

He walked to Kai "I know you had a rough time there" he hugged him "but please! Don't give up. You're safe now"

Kai only nodded not even meaning it and looked at the door that was opened

"You're awake?" Spencer asked smiling "how are you?"

Kai nodded and Bryan answered "he's nervous. Doesn't want to go out"

Spencer smiled "it's understandable. But everyone is waiting to see you." He walked and patted Kai's head "don't worry about anything though. You can see them when you're ready"

Kai nodded and Spencer smiled and left

"well" Bryan said sitting "I and Tala got together. And I just discovered that he's a horny bastard" he said making Kai smile "also Ray seems to be in love with Brooklyn. I think they'll start dating very soon" he shrugged "Max was there for Tyson, oh! Tyson… he was out of it. Really worried. He was ready to do anything to get you back"

It wasn't like Bryan to talk a lot, but comforting Kai was all he wanted at the moment "say Kai… who do you think is going to be seme, I or Tala?"

Kai was shaking, then a small laugh escaped his lips making Bryan smile "you don't know do you? Do you?"Kai stared at him then laughed harder "WHAT? NO WAY! YOU DON'T MEAN I'M UKE, DO YOUUU!"

"thank you" Kai said then stood "I think I'm ready to see them"

Bryan nodded and held his hand "come on. Together"

"ok" Kai said and followed him. walking with Bryan until they reached the door. Fear started to crawl into Kai's skin again

"I'm here" Bryan whispered feeling Kai's fear, Kai nodded and opened the door stepping in. he looked at them trying to find any sort of uneasiness in their eyes.

Ray was there with Brooklyn "welcome back" Ray said followed by Brooklyn

"It's good to have you back, Kai Hiwatari"

He then looked at Max who was smiling happily "you have no idea how I miss you. I wanna give you a bear hug, but I guess I'll wait till your wounds are better"

Tala smiled "don't ever do that again Kai. You have no idea how many times Bryan refused sex because he's damned worried" he then looked at the side "I needed comfort, I was losing my temper quickly because I was so worried"

Kai smiled gently understanding Tala's horrible way of saying I care and welcome back.

When he turned his eyes to look at the next person, he found that Tyson was already there in front of him holding the necklace "remember this?" he said wrapping his arms around Kai's neck locking the necklace "it looks great only on you… it's nothing without its owner" he then looked at Kai "just like I'm nothing without you, my owner" he hugged Kai "I'm sorry! I missed you so much"

Kai looked spaced, not comprehending what just happened, with hesitant hands, he returned the hug but was followed by sobbing. He couldn't take it. After all what happened… was it ok to be with Tyson? When he was there, he wanted nothing more than to be between those arms, but now, he didn't know anymore.

"I don't… I'm scared" he mumbled and Tyson tightened his hold

"shh! I'm here… always"

"always?"

"yes" he kissed his forehead "I promise! This time, the promise of a man"

Kai nodded "thank you"

…..

Some days later…

Mark sat on the chair looking at nothing. His mother placed some cake and tea on the table "Mark! You should eat something. You haven't eaten anything on your way here. At least have something"

Mark didn't answer… seeing the way his mother was dressed, probably she was going to meet her boyfriend.

"The officer was very kind, he let go of you"

"That's not what happened" Mark answered "it's Hiwatari Kai. He said I had nothing to do with what Boris did to me. He wanted me to live guilty, to never forget that I did all those bad things. To keep remembering what a bastard I was"

"Mark" his mother tried to comfort him

"Jun… he was the innocent one, yet told me that I'm a good person just because I helped Hiwatari at the end."

"That makes you a good person" his mother smiled "dear! I'll go shopping. I'll be back in a while"

"I don't know anymore" he stood and looked at the window "I don't know"

_'you're a great man Mark' _

A tear escaped each of his 'but… I still can't believe it. I've asked myself a lot but never found an answer. Am I really a good person inside? Or am I evil? Full of sins or innocent or what exactly? ' he slammed the window glass with his fist then his eyes widened as if he recognized something 'or maybe I have both inside me! A hundred person inside me and each one is different than the other' he looked at the sky 'Jun' he closed his eyes

_'Happy! You and I… forever' _

He walked to the kitchen and opened the drawer taking a knife out

"or maybe inside of me I have both good and evil… a hundred person inside me and each one is different than the other... the answer is there"

One move on his arm was enough. Blood was pouring from his and the world started to spin around. His legs couldn't carry. Soon he was on the floor

"maybe I have both inside me" he closed his eyes

…

Kai was lying beside Tyson on the bed "did you forgive me?" Kai nodded

"There's no reason to apologize Tyson. It's all over now" then sat and looked at Tyson "I need to tell you something Ty"

"I know! I know!" Tyson said and kissed Kai's cheek "that's why I didn't try to do anything since you came back. Don't think about it. What's matter is that you're beside me. I'll be here when you need me" he said gently running his fingers over Kai's face then leading his head to his chest

"you know Ty" Kai said listening to Tyson's heart beats "I missed being with you. I missed listening to your heart beats" Tyson smiled "by the way… is it true that Brooklyn and Ray together?"

"yes. They got really close. And Brooklyn seemed to be hitting on Ray at first but then we started to see the love there… also, Bryan is with Tala now"

"umm…" Kai said nodding "wonder who's seme"

Tyson laughed "who do you think?"

Kai smiled "I think… I think I love you"

Tyson's eyes softened "I love you too Kai" his hand started patting Kai's hair "I love you too"

…

Finally…

Hope this is a good ending. Isn't it? Oh well… I tried my best to make it good. Hope you enjoyed it… thanks to everyone who continued to read this till the end.

Btw… who do you think is seme, Tala or Bryan? XD

Well… ^^ take care


End file.
